Wolf witch and a shinigami 2
by Espikumon24
Summary: part two to the original, we will find out what happened to Thalia and Chibiasu.
1. chapter 1

(Chibiasu)

Its been two months after I've been taken in by DWMA and things are fine I guess, I get to see Aunt Kami on weekends cause she has sleepovers with Liz and Patty and Uncle Kid stays in his room until they pull him out and then they usually play computer games and such although she didnt come this weekend, I havent told anyone about my ablities because I'm scared they might be afraid of me because of what my father and mother did but I'm nothing like him I like being good and I'll do whatever Kami thinks is right because she cares about me and to be honest she is the only thing I have I mean sure I have Uncle Kid and Grandpa Death but I feel like maybe they're just tip toeing around me because theyre afraid of what I might be able to do and what I can do, I don't know much about my dad I only know that my mother was a witch and I remember her face since she left me at that workshop and I shouldve known she wasnt coming back after about a year of waiting and I shouldve left but deep down I felt like maybe she would come back or that someone would come for me,

I live with Uncle Kid now and he pretty much stays in his room when he's home and he's okay other than his strange fetish for symmetry or whatever he wants to call his obsession.

I woke up today in the room they gave me and it was neat as normal (cause Uncle Kid would have a fit if it wasnt) and I got dressed, Uncle Kid gave me some old clothes of his just for now then Kami said she'll take me shopping whenever I wanted to go but I really just wanna see her I don't care about the clothes I just want a friend, someone to talk to who might understand me.

I put on the white dress shirt and black vest with some jeans that didnt fit me so well but it was fine then I walked outside and it was 10:45 and saturday so someone should be up then I saw Liz sitting in a chair painting her nails with Patty making an animal out of paper beside her.

"Good morning Chibiasu."

Liz smiled, She was nice but she didnt understand me either.

"Hiiii!"

Patty waved, She was fun to play with since she had the mind of a child dispite her age but i'm smarter and more mature for my age and I really didnt have the urge to "play pretend" which in Pattys mind was either fight or make her stuffed animals fight.

"Good morning Liz and Patty."

I said simply and sat down across from them.

"Why don't you call us "Aunt" like you do Kami?"

Patty asked as she snapped the neck off of her paper giraffe.

"Patty, Kami is special to him and Kami might one day become his real Aunt..."

Liz said in a hushed tone and Patty giggled.

"Its nothing personal girls its just Kami understands me."

I said.

"I understand."

Liz smiled.

"We can understand you to Chibiasu."

Patty frowned, She really was a child at heart.

"If you need to talk you can talk to us or Kid since we live right here."

Liz smiled but I knew they would never understand me.

"Sweet gesture, I'll be back okay?"

I smiled and got up and walked away.

"Wait where are you going?"

Liz asked.

"For a walk."

I said getting my bag and walking out.

"We arent supposed to let him leave..."

I heard Patty say in a childish "uh oh" tone.

I walked outside and the air was fresh and the sky was bright again I had never really seen the sky very much, the sun smiled down on me as I walked which made me happy sincs I liked the sun.

I walked to my special place which was the Death City water tower in the park, I would climb to the top and watch the people and the bottom and eat snacks.

"What is my purpose in life?"

I asked myself but as if id get an answer.

I sat there eating Pocky and chips hoping for closure on these thoughts but of course nothing helps.


	2. 2

(Kami)

I walked to Kid's house to see Chibiasu, I wore my normal uniform but things just werent the same without Penny and thinking about this made me sad so I was hoping to see Chibiasu because he always cheered me up.

"Where is Chibiasu I wanna take him shopping?"

I asked Liz and Patty when I walked in.

"U-um."

Liz and Patty looked at eachother.

"Hey Kami, whats up?"

Kid smiled as he walked in from the kitchen.

"Hey do you know where Chibiasu is?"

I asked and he frowned.

"Liz, Patty care to exsplain?"

Kid glared and they sunk in their chairs.

"W-we let him out and we werent supposed to..."

Liz and Patty said in sync.

"You did what!?!"

I said slamimg my hands on the table and they jumped.

"H-he said he was going for a walk but he hasnt come back."

Liz said.

"I told them he wasnt allowed out but-"

Kid started to say but I cut him off.

"And you, you should know better this is Liz and Patty we're talking about!"

I said pointing and he flinched.

"Yeah Kid you should know better."

Patty stuck her tongue out.

"B-but-"

Kid startes but I cut him off.

"No buts you're helping me look, You do realize a baby half shinigami half witch could be taken and used for evil if fallen into the wrong hands!"

I said grabbing Kid by the collar and forcing him out the door.

"B-but I havent finished cleaning!"

He whinned.

"Shouldve thought about that before you let him out."

I said.

"But I wasnt even awake when he got out!"

Kid frowned.

"As his uncle you should care more."

I said as we looked.

"I do care but I care about symmetry as well..."

He sighed.

"Okay I can find his soul if you help me."

I said then stopped.

"How?"

He asked and I took his hands which they were really soft but again I get sidetracked easily.

"Help me by trying a two miester resonance."

I said.

"Can we do that I mean i've only ever tried that with Maka and Black*Star and that was hard enough but with only two?"

He asked.

"We can try, Come on we're friends so it will work!"

I smiled and he shrugged.

We both concentrated and with a huge gust of wind our souls started to match and when the hit the air around us went still.

"I see it can you?"

I asked, I sensed a majorly mixed soul atop of what looked like the water tower in the park.

"I can see it."

He said our eyes still closed.

"Mommy what are they doing?"

A childs soul asked beside us and I opened my eyes.

"Leave the strange kids alone they're in love."

She said and I quickly let go of Kid's hands and transformed into a wolf.

"Oh okay we're going that way, I was thinking Beelzebub but whatever."

Kid shrugged.

"I wont ever get on that thing again."

I said but it came out as a bark.

He used his skateboard to keep up with me since I ran fast and we got there in no time, The water tower was quite tall i wondered how he got up then I saw a small ladder on the side.

"He's up there."

Kid pointed.

"I-I can do this..."

I took a deep breath.

"Oh yeah you're afraid of hights!"

Kid said then he saw my face and his smile turned inti concern.

"I wasnt afraid of hights before...Until i went on that death trap!"

I frowned.

"Come on it will be fine its just a ladder."

Kid smiled with concern.

"J-just a ladder that goes hundered feet up."

I sighed.

"I'll be right behind you."

Kid smiled.

"W-wait i'm wearing a skirt!"

I flustered.

"Seriously don't think so lowly of me Kami, You and I both know i'm not like that...If I wanted to look at your underwear I wouldve already done it."

Kid laughed, it was true since I left my stuff at his house all the time to the point where I have clothes there and you can tell they're mine since i'm not the same size as Liz and Patty.

"Okay okay sorry you're right."

I said and I climbed up.

"Plus it makes me feel better that I go last just incase you slip under fear...N-not that you will or anything!"

Kid said quickly.

"Wow thanks I feel so much better..."

I said sarcasticly.

"I'll catch you if you fall."

He smiled and that made me feel better.

I took a deep breath and started to climb up.


	3. 3

(Kid)

I looked down as we climbed since if I looked up i'd see up her skirt and I couldnt do that for two reasons One if she's my friend dispite any feelings I may or may not have for her I couldnt do that and two if she caught me she'd kick me in the face...oh and also I'm not a pervert like Soul.

"Nevermind i'm scared!"

Kami stopped and screamed as we were already half way up.

"Kami you can do this dont worry it's just a few more steps!"

I said looking down.

"No no no I can't..."

She panicked and stopped moving.

"Kami listen to me you have to move."

I said and her tail and ears popped out which her tail went in my face.

"I-I don't wanna..."

She said clinging onto the ladder.

"Ugh then I'll pull you up there myself."

I sighed and pulled out Beelzebub and got on.

"W-wait-"

She started but I picked her up and flew to the top with her screaming all the way.

"W-when we get to the ground I'm gonna punch you!"

She said muffled from my shirt which she pulled on and screamed in.

I saw Chibiasu sitting down then he jumped up when he saw us.

"What the-?"

He jumped up.

"Climb down and we'll talk to you."

I said.

"Please hurry!"

Kami said, She wrapped her arms around me and I flew down and gently set her down on the ground.

"DEATH. THE. KID. I. SWEAR. I'M. GONNA-"

She started but I cut her off by petting her head and her ears and tail popped out, she wasnt wearing her hat today and her hair was in a braid.

"If I didnt get you down you wouldve stayed there all night."

I laughed and she frowned.

"Yeah I still wanna punch you though."

She flashed a sarcastic smile.

"Go head and try."

I shrugged, She looked at me for two seconds then sighed.

"I'm waiting."

I said.

"I-I can't."

She pouted.

"See you don't want to hurt me we're friends!"

I smiled.

"No I can't cause Chibiasu is right there."

She said and I turned to see my small nephew staring up at me.

"What do you want?"

He asked.

"I wanted to take you shopping!"

Kami smiled and hugged him.

"Oh okay."

He said.

"Wanna come Kid?"

Kami asked.

"Sure."

I shrugged.

"Why does he have to come?"

Chibiasu whinned, I don't think he liked me very much, he likes Father cause he kinda has to but he didnt really like me.

"Because Kid is my friend and he's your uncle you should spent time together."

Kami said and Chibiasu gave me a raspberry.

"But Aunt Kami I had something to show you remember?"

Chibiasu frowned.

"Sorry Chibiasu but Kid is coming with us whether you like it or not."

She smiled and he whimpered, She seemed more scary when she smiled like that rather than when she was mad although she was also cute when she regularly smiled but she really never did she kinda liked to keep as much attention off of her self as possible.

"Okay."

He said.

"Come on Kid lets go to the mall!"

Kami cheered and I followed her, For her i'd do anything not sure why but she was inportant to me.

We got to the mall and she went through tons of shops to see what would look good on him and in the end they bought a few things and we took a break at the food court.


	4. 4

(Chibiasu)

I liked spending time with Kami but she brought Kid along but he kinda tagged in the back so I didnt mind him being there this time, I enjoy messing with him though so he isnt all that bad to have around.

Kami walked home with us and I hoped she was staying the night as she usually did, she had a bag there for when she stayed.

"Can I finish cleaning now?"

Kid whinned.

"Yeah yeah go clean."

Kami laughed.

"Yay!"

Kid cheered and left the room.

"Kami are you gonna stay again tonight?"

I asked.

"If Liz, Patty, and Kid don't mind."

Kami smiled.

"Oh Kami you know you can stay here anytime you want, Kami you're like our sister."

Liz smiled.

"Yeah stay and we can watch The Walking Dead!"

Patty giggled.

"Well if Kid doesnt mind-"

Kami started but Liz cut her off.

"Do you really think he'd mind if you stayed?"

Liz smirked.

"Okay no but what about Lord Death?"

Kami asked.

"Lord Death loves you i'm sure he wouldnt mind."

Patty said.

"Oookay then i'll stay..."

Kami said reluctantly.

"Yay!"

The three of us cheered.

Kami sat down with Liz and Patty and they started talking about stuff.

"Oh how was Crona's party I'm sorry I couldnt be there, I hope he liked the gift I got him."

Kami said, I wasnt at that party I stayed home cause I knew Kami wasnt going so I didnt wanna go.

"It was fun and yeah he liked it."

Liz said.

"Patty did you...?"

Kami asked and Patty flinched.

"I was with him the whole night we even danced..."

Patty blushed.

"Oh really there was dancing dang it, It sounds like you all had fun..."

Kami sighed.

"Yeah I got to dance with Kilik!"

Liz giggled.

"Good for you Liz!"

Kami clapped and Liz flustered.

"Yeah and Kid didnt dance with anyone he was just being a fun sponge and sat in the corner."

Liz pouted.

"I think he was waiting for you but you never showed."

Patty said, Kami didnt take anything of it since she didnt know but I think Uncle Kid kinda liked Kami.

"Oh now I feel bad sorry I didnt go I was feeling sick."

Kami said, But somehow I don't think that was the true reason she didnt come.

"Oh yeah we all wondered why you didnt come even Black*Star was a little worried."

Liz said.

I wondered why Kami didnt go and she had only told me that she wasnt going cause the others didnt know.


	5. 5

(Kami)

The real reason I didnt go to Crona's party two months ago was because it was two days after the battle against Thalia and I was still upset about Penny and I had been having some strange dreams and I really wasnt feeling up to it but now hearing that I think I shouldve just sucked it up and gone.

"Its okay Kami you'll catch the next party, Liz's birthday is in four weeks."

Patty giggled.

"Ooh whats it gonna be Liz?"

I asked as she painted my nails to match theirs.

"I was thinking just a normal party in the gallows party hall but I'm not sure, Plus its four weeks aways and we have Prom first."

Liz said, I had never been in the gallows party hall I havent been in not even half of the house cause it was so big.

"And is Kilik invited?"

I giggled.

"Yeah of course."

Liz smiled.

"Oooh is it gonna be a dance as well?"

I asked.

"Um I was thinking it would be more of a club type party so it would be up beat dancing."

Liz said.

"Oooh fun."

I smiled.

"Oh Kami our DWMA prom is coming up, We have one every year since some kids graduate and some don't and its a move at your own pace kinda school."

Patty said.

"Whats prom?"

I asked.

"Oh riiight Kami never had school dances or prom or anything."

Patty said.

"Prom is a magical night where you and your date dance and then the slow dance comes and then at the end of the night you kiss right under the disco ball and everyone stops and sees and then the-"

Liz started but Patty cut her off.

"That only happens in movies Liz come on we went last year and nothing like that happened."

Patty said and Liz frowned.

"You see we have prom mixed in with either our New Years party or Christmas party and this year I think its going to be with our Christmas party...which makes it more magical! Also its next monday!"

Liz giggled.

"What is Christmas and New Years?"

I asked, I didnt know many holidays since I had just learned about halloween which I didnt particapate I just stayed home and ate candy cause I was to confused about it, Kid and I had stayed at gallows manor and ate candy while Liz and Patty went out.

"Christmas is where you give gifts and celebrate that you have friends and family that care about you and New Years celebrates the last day of the year and we all stay up till midnight and watch the fireworks!"

Patty giggled.

"Oh okay."

I nodded.

"We will have a holiday and prom movie night tonight to exsplain it all!"

Liz clapped excited, she finished my nails.

"Oh pretty."

I looked at my nails they were black and white striped plaid.

"I knew you'd like them!"

Liz smirked.

"You should do this as a job...They have that right?"

I laughed.

"Yeah they do."

Liz laughed.

"Lets watch 80s movies till we die!"

Patty yelled.

"Lets watch Heathers!"

Liz said.

"No lets watch License to drive!"

Patty yelled.

"Oh no lets watch 'Can't buy me love' first!"

Liz said, They named other movies as well but I wasnt paying attention.

"Okay okay lets watch Weird Science!"

Patty said.

"No Sixteen candles!"

Liz said.

They pulled out tons of cd's and I pulled one out that caught my attention but it didnt look like a movie in fact it had a lock on it and it read "Home videos"?


	6. 6

(Kid)

I walked into the living room after I finished cleaning and I saw a huge mess of Cd's in there, The girls had pulled out tons of them while Chibiasu feel asleep on the couch.

"Seriously!?"

I said as I walked in, no one paid any attention to me but my attention turned to Kami who held something that shouldve been set a blaze years ago.

"Whats this?"

Kami asked and she raised it up and I tried to grab it but she was quicker.

"Nothing you need to worry about s-so just hand it over okay?"

I said trying to take it but she wouldnt let me.

"Are these like videos of when you were little...Are they embarressing is that why you don't want me to see them!?"

Kami laughed and I desperately tried to grab it from her.

"Oh I can open this if I-"

Kami said then she scooped a pin out of Patty's hair and unlocked it.

"H-how did you?"

My jaw dropped in awe.

"Oh a Cd lets watch it!"

Kami said and I quickly tried to grab for it again.

"Catch!"

She threw it to Liz just as I tried to grab it.

"Liz I swear I'll post that picture!"

I said and she whimpered then Patty took it out of her hands.

"You have nothing on me Kid!"

Patty giggled.

"I'll tell Crona you like him!"

I said and she glared at me.

"Well then maybe I should tell Kami you like-"

She started but I cut her off.

"Symmetry yes she knows this!"

I said and quickly snatched it out of her hands.

"Yes!"

I cheered and Kami tackled me and we hit the other couch, She stradled me and took the Cd held in front of me in.

"Mine."

She said simply and stood up and put the Cd in.

"W-wait a minute!"

I flustered but the video had already started to play and I sunk down into the couch.

"Kid say hi to the camera!"

Father said, I remember that video all to well.

"No."

I said and continued to play with the toy blocks i had.

"Isnt he cute I mean just look at those cute little stripes in his hair!"

Father said, I looked at him then covered my face.

"Father I don't like them, stop talking about them!"

I whinned.

"Awwww."

Kami, Liz and Patty said and I frowned.

"Sh-shut up, Take it out right now!"

I flustered.

"But you're so cute!"

Kami giggled and Liz and Patty looked at me for reaction and I simply shoved my face in the couch.

"Kid say hi to the camera, Today is Kid's first time trying his powers!"

Father said.

"Father I don't wanna be recorded..."

I sighed, I remembered this one too.

"Okay Kid go."

Father said.

"Oops."

I said, I remembered I had just mastered how to summon Beelzebub but this time it took off flying and hit the camera out of his hands, the video cut off there.

"Awww!"

I heard Kami giggle and I sat there waiting for crap from Liz and Patty.

"Now I have something on Kid."

Liz said and I popped up.

"No cause after i'm done watching this i'll lock it up again."

Kami said and I sighed of relief.

"What come on let a sister have some fun!"

Liz frowned.

"No we tortured him enough."

Kami laughed and took the Cd out and locked it up.

"Aw come on!"

Patty and Liz whinned.

"Here."

Kami smiled and gave it back to me.

"I'm going to go burn this now..."

I said and walked out and into my room.

I threw the Cd in the closet and hid it under a few books and things I knew Liz wouldnt go through ever then I flopped on my bed and hid under my covers.


	7. 7

(Chibiasu)

When I woke up the girls were watching movies.

"What are you doing, what time is it?"

I asked.

"Its six and we're watching movies!"

Patty giggled.

"So much I never knew..."

Kami said.

"Kami the only ones that are real are Weird Science, Heathers and The Shinning."

Patty said.

"No the real ones are Sixteen Candles, License to Drive and Can't buy me Love."

Liz said.

"The real ones are actually License to drive and Heathers, the others arent real."

I said and Kami nodded.

"I'm going out."

I said standing up.

"No no you can't go out again!"

Kami said.

"Pwease i'll be careful."

I gave puppy dog eyes.

"A-ah okay for ten minutes and if you arent back by then i'm coming to get you."

Kami said and i smiled.

I left and walked outside, I went to the night market where I liked to hang out.

I had money saved up so I had about a hundred dollars in my bag and about sevenhundred in my room, All the money i've collected from selling a few things like the gold bars that were in that old workshop.

"Hey kid wanna buy some toys?"

A owner of the toy shop asked, he knew i spet alot of money at the book store.

"No thanks."

I said and walked to the book store.

I walked in and saw a familiar girl reading some manga, she and I were in the same class (They put me in NOT for now but they didnt know what I could do) and she was a miester without a weapon, Her name was Angela she had brown hair and always wore a strange dress.

"Please don't see me, please don't see me."

I repeated in my head as i walked into the other isle and then I saw this was the manga isle and she was coming this was to put a book back and I quickly turned around only to be stopped.

"Hey Chibiasu is that you?"

Angela asked and i flinched.

"God damn it."

I mumbled and turned to face her and she walked my way.

"Do you read manga too?"

She beamed as usual, she was to freaking hyper for me to handle.

"No i'm here for something else."

I said.

"But have you ever read manga?"

She the strange nine year old asked while bouncing on her heels.

"No I read other things...i trap people in books."

I said hoping to scare her but she giggled.

"I get trapped in books alot, Do you like to read to People?"

She asked me as she held a magazine.

"I like to read _people_."

I said and she didnt understand she just through i was talking about the magazine.

I started to walk around and look and the time was five minutes before Kami came to get me.

"So I like this one manga called-"

She started but I cut her off.

"Why are you out so late, doesnt the girls dorm have a curfew or something?"

I asked.

"NOT students get to stay out later than EAT students since for EAT kids they either have an apartment already and the ones that are there have to stay cause they have alot more people targeting them then us...although I would love to be an EAT student."

She sighed.

"Why arent you?"

I asked.

"Im not good at close combat so I won't make it without a weapon and I need one to get into EAT."

She said, I almost felt sorry for her but then I remembered 'I DON'T CARE'.

"Mhm and so you arent special and you have no reason to be in the EAT class which is why they havent paid an ounce of attention to you, I bet they don't even know you're name."

I said and she pouted, she puffed up like a fish it was amusing.

"I can see souls you stupidhead and I can see yours clearly, and I'm a witch!"

She stomped and the book I was holding I nearly dropped it.

"Do you know what i am?"

I asked.

"Yes."

She said simply.

"A-and you arent scared, You must not know who my father is."

I said.

"Asura, I know the story and I admire Maka...I want to be just like her."

She sighed.

"So you know and don't care?"

I asked.

"Yeah I wanna be friends!"

She smiled and held out her hand for me to shake.

"Are you stupid?"

I asked and she frowned.

"No!"

She stomped.

"You're stupid you must be cause thats the only way someone would want to be friends with a person like me!"

I said.

"B-but I think you're cool."

She frowned.

"Ha the little girl thinks i'm cool."

I laughed to myself aloud.

"Hey you look about my age so you shouldnt call me little."

She said.

"I age different from you stupid, I'm half witch half shinigami so i'll live forever, Old age isnt a cause of death for me."

I said simply.

"Oh thats sad."

She said.

"How so? I'll outlive you all!"

I laughed.

"B-because all your friends will have died before you a-and you'll be all alone."

She said.

"I don't have friends and my Aunt and Uncle are immortal as well they will only die if they die in battle."

I said.

"What Aunt and Uncle?"

She asked.

"Well this Aunt for one."

I said as Kami stormed in as a wolf and she barked at me.

"Eep is that a wolf, Kami?"

She said then she looked closer.

"Kami you havent been home!"

She said and that confused me.

"Do you know her"

I asked and she nodded.

"W-wait I wasnt done talking to you..."

She frowned as I got on Kami's back.

"Go home before the kishins come out, A miester without a weapon is an easy target especially if you arent good at close combat."

I said and she pouted.

"I'm a witch I don't need close combat!"

She yelled.

"I'm hungry."

I told Aunt Kami and she barked.

She took me home.

"Okay go take a shower and get ready for bed."

She said.

"But I just woke up."

I sighed.

"Grown ups need to talk!"

Kami said and i frowned.

"Talk or watch stupid movies?"

I rolled my eyes.

"Its more like watch goofy 80's movies...They arent stupid."

Patty said.

"Bleh."

I said as I left.

I went into my room and plopped onto my bed and pulled out one of many books that I had in there and started to read.


	8. 8

(Kami)

I wonder what Angela was doing with Chibiasu and if she and Chibiasu were friends, I only sent him to his room cause they were about to watch the walking dead and I didnt want him seeing that.

"Go call Kid I wanna see his face when he sees the asymmetrical zombies."

Liz laughed evily.

"You are so mean to him."

I laughed.

"He's the little brother I never had so I deserve to pick on him."

Liz shrugged.

"Oh fine."

I laughed and walked to his room.

"Hey Kid come watch the Walking Dead with us."

I knocked on his door but no answer.

"Kiiiid..."

I called but again no answer.

"Oookay i'm coming in cause i'm almost a hundered percent sure you're just ignoring me."

I said, I slowly opened the door and saw a ball under the covers with light flashing from under them.

I was havimg second thoughts on this but I poked him and he screamed.

"What the hell?!"

I bounced up ready to attack.

"Woah calm down its just me, Wait what is that?"

I asked pointing at his screen and it looked to me like a game.

"N-nothing don't touch tha-!"

She started but I grabbed the computer but he shut it quickly but i still grabbed it.

"I still know you're password."

I laughed and opened the lap top again and sat down on his bed.

"Shit."

He cursed when I opened it and the screen flashed on but before I could see the game he pushed me against the wall.

"Look if its porn you can just say so."

I shrugged, our faces inches away.

"Its not porn!"

He flustered, His hand was agaist the wall beside my face.

"Well its something cause Mr.Shinigami isnt letting me see."

I said trying to reach for it but he closed the computer with his foot.

"Its nothing bad its just something you can't see."

He said simply.

"Its a porn game isnt it?"

I laughed, I knew he wasnt like that but I liked teasing him about it.

"It isnt a porn game!"

He said, he moved away from me and grabbed the computer.

"Look if its a chat or a virtual girlfriend I dont care I just wanted to see and now how you're acting is makimg me wanna know more..."

I said trying to grab for the computer but he just put it in his shirt.

"Its none of those things its just something you will see later okay?"

He said.

"Do you seriously think I wont get it if you put it in your shirt, I've seen you shirtless I don't mind pulling that off to find out whats in the lap top."

I laughed, its true since I have no one to hang out with anymore i'm pretty much here all the time and Lord Death doesnt mind me staying since he says that im a good influnce on Kid and Chibiasu.

"Please don't go through my stuff, You have to trust me on this one and wait."

He said.

"Wait is it something for me?"

I asked.

"Who knows."

He shrugged, I couldnt read him he was so serious at times.

"Mm."

I bit my lip, I really wanted to know now.

"Now then run along and i'm gonna hide my computer since Kami is a very sneaky puppy."

He laughed and pet my head and I growled, the truth is I kinda liked when he pet my head no one else could do that though but when he did it things were different.

"I still think its porn."

I said as I walked out.

"I-its not!"

Kid flustered and I closed the door.

"Is he coming?"

Liz asked as i walked into the living room.

"Yeah he's coming."

I said, Liz and Patty laid on the floor leaving the couch to me so I plopped down on the couch.

"What took you so long?"

Patty giggled.

"Ah he's was busy."

I said and Liz and Patty looked at eachother.

"He's never busy he was probably playing some stupid game Soul or Black*Star challanged him to."

Liz said.

"I've walked in on him playing some."

Patty giggled.

"Yeah some are kinda stupid like that one Kitty Power Match Maker, Soul skyped him while he played and Kid couldnt get through the game."

Liz laughed.

"Soul bet that he couldnt last without freaking out...He lost."

Patty giggled as Kid walked into the room.

"I lost cause that game was freaking confusing as hell."

He said.

"Kid were you playing another stupid game that Soul told you to play?"

Liz asked, She turned the channel to The Walking Dead.

"Maybe."

He shrugged and sat down beside me.

"Was it that stupid Huniepop game?"

Liz asked.

"No never ever will I play that game again."

He said quickly.

"Why cause you couldnt get the girls to have s-"

Liz started but Kid cut her off.

"Symmetry yeah I couldnt get not one to have symmetrical faces or boobs or whatever else you girls wear\have."

He said.

"SHUT UP ITS STARTING!"

Patty yelled and we all jumped.

We shut up and watched the Walking Dead.


	9. 9

(Kid)

We watched The Walking Dead and I hated every single zombie there was they were all asymmetrical.

"JUST FUCKING KILL THE DAMN THING!"

Patty yelled at the TV.

"Yes please shoot it, They all sicken me."

I said.

"Why are we watching this, This has nothing to do with Prom or Chistmas or New Years does it?"

Kami asked.

"Well no but there is a zombie girl wearing a prom dress."

Patty said.

"Why do you wanna know about Prom?"

I asked.

"Kami never had these things remember, We were teaching her about prom by watching all our favorite movies!"

Liz said.

"Oh god even Heathers and License to drive?"

I asked.

"Especially those!"

Liz said.

We watched movies all night until the girls fell asleep and I was stuck watching a double on Sixteen Candles and Thirteen to Thirty.

I looked over at Kami who was desperatly trying not to fall asleep then when she did she put her head on my shoulder which put me in a predicament so I couldnt move which meant I couldnt change the stupid movie.

I didnt want to overcross the friend line but she was uncomfortable and so was I so I just took a chance and laid down and let her lay down in my arms and she snuggled right in, I didnt want to move her but she put her hand on my chest as well as her head.

I looked at how peaceful she was and smiled, unfortunately I had feelings for her but I couldnt tell her since we were friends so I'll just wait till they go away or till she gets a boyfriend and I'm forced to get over her.

The real reason I didnt want her seeing the computer is because I actually had my headphones on and was looking for something to get her for Christmas, something that she would like but I couldnt think of anything and while thinkimg of this I fell asleep.

(Next morning)

I heard small giggles and I opened my eyes and saw Liz and Patty over me and Liz had her phone then I realized Kami was still in my arms and I slowly moved and she stayed asleep.

"Eep!"

Liz and Patty squealed then they covered their mouths, I grabbed them both and pulled them into the kitchen.

"Please don't tell me you took a-"

Liz cut me off by showing me the picture of me and Kami sleeping.

"Fuck."

I cursed.

"So when did you two snuggle up together, Was it after we fell asleep?!"

Liz giggled.

"Look it wasnt like that she um she fell asleep on me and then I moved and then-"

I started but Liz cut me off again.

"Wow Kid who knew that you would be the type to suduce a girl in her sleep."

Liz said and I flustered.

"Thats the only time he'll get a girl."

Patty said.

"It wasnt like that!"

I said.

"So what did you do?"

Liz asked with a smirk.

"I'm serious it wasnt like that you pervert, Kami is my friend and I wouldnt ever do that to any girl and-"

I said but Liz stopped me.

"We know we're just messing with you."

She smirked.

"So you're gonna delete that picture right?"

I asked and she shook her head.

"Are you gonna delete the one of me and Soul!?"

She asked.

"I can, I swear I can do it right now."

I said pulling out my phone from my coat pocket, I had it last night but then the whole thing happened and yeah.

"But its such a cute picture..."

Patty frowned.

"She can't know about this."

I said.

"She doesnt care you know that."

Liz said.

"But we're friends and I don't want her to think anything, The last thing I want is to ruin our freindship...I can't cross the line ever."

I sighed.

"Oooh I get it."

Liz glared.

"Get what?"

I asked and she covered Patty's ears and Patty just glared at the floor as if she was starting a staring contest with it.

"You like her but you can't tell her."

Liz said.

"Thats not it."

I lied, Liz glared at me.

"You **really** like her but you can't tell her cause you're afraid that if you do she wont feel the same way since she sees you as a best friend and she calls you her best friend so in short...You're a chicken."

Liz said.

"Maybe okay but I'll just wait until the feelings go away or until she gets a boyfriend and I get over her that way..."

I sighed.

"YOU'D RATHER GET OVER A GIRL BY NEVER TELLING HER AND HAVE A SECRET BROKEN HEART RATHER THAN TELLING HER!?"

Liz yelled in a hushed tone.

"Yes its much easier that way."

I said simply.

"You're a freaking idiot, You'll have to spend your whole life without her and what happens when she gets married and has kids and you're always known as the best friend?"

Liz asked.

"Then i'll forever be the best friend, at least I'll be with her always."

I said.

"So you're that type, You'll comfort her when her asshole boyfriend dumps her but you'll never be able to tell her so when she gets another and same thing and the cycle repeats until she gets married to a guy that doesnt deserve or understand her like you do and yet you'll just accept it."

Liz said poking me in the chest.

"Thats the plan!"

I smiled sarcasticlly.

"You are a real idiot Kid, You'll never find a girl like her anywhere else."

She said.

"Don't you think I know that and I'm willing to accept that i'll be alone forever and do what Father did and split himself in half and have a kid that way."

I said.

"You are stupid, I wont tell her but one day you'll regret this Kid so don't come crying to me the day she gets a boyfriend."

She said.

"Pft I wouldnt cry."

I said and she glared at me.

"I bet you enjoyed it though."

Liz said with a smirk after a long pause from glaring at me.

"I can't lie I didnt mind her in my arms."

I admited.

"Can I listen now?"

Patty asked and Liz laughed and let go of her head.

"Yeah Patty, I was just telling Kid here about how much of an idiot he is."

Liz said.

"Oh yeah he is kinda stupid but we still love him."

Patty giggled and Liz nodded.

"And we know whats good for him even if he doesnt see it."

Liz said.

"Yup."

Patty giggled.

Patty went to wake up Kami and I made myself cereal and pondered life then I decided to go out for cigarettes, But Kami had made me quit so just one look at her made me remember that.


	10. 10

(Kami)

I woke up on the couch alone so I asummed Kid had gone to his room last night and left us sleeping in the living room, Patty woke me up by sitting on me as always.

"Goodmorning bright eyes!"

Patty giggled, That was a knew one she always had some way of greeting me.

"Hey Patty, How'd you sleep since you two slept on the floor..."

I asked.

"I can sleep anywhere I was raised on the streets remember?"

Patty giggled and got off of me.

"Yeah but still..."

I frowned.

"I like the floor, its cold and I get hot in my sleep."

Patty said.

"Oh okay."

I nodded.

We walked into the kitchen with Liz Kid and eating cereal then Patty handed me a bowl and I ate some as well.

"So Kami, Maka is having a sleep over next weekend wanna come?"

Liz asked.

"Whats a sleep over?"

I asked.

"Pretty much exactly how it sounds but we play games and stuff."

Liz said.

"Oh so like what we do?"

I asked.

"Not those kinda games more like fun games..."

Liz said with an evil smile.

"Um I don't know maybe...Am I invited?"

I asked.

"Well duh...Probably."

Liz said.

"Um maybe."

I said.

"Mm you should come..."

Patty said with a mouthful of cereal.

"Eighteen and she still can't eat cereal right."

Kid mumbled.

"Oh hell, I have to go I totally forgot!"

I said scooping up my last bites.

"Wait where are you going?"

Liz frowned.

"I'm meeting someone!"

I said putting the bowl away quickly.

"Who?"

Liz asked.

"I was gonna meet Carter at the bookstore!"

I said running out.

"Thanks guys, I'll be back later if thats okay?"

I said grabbing my bag and a pen.

"Sure, we'll be waiting!"

Liz smiled.

I ran quickly and used the ink in my pen to draw myself a brush and a watch, I ran to the bookstore and saw Carter waiting.

"Hey what took you so long?"

He asked.

"I was at Kid's house then I totally forgot I was supposed to meet you and I'm sorry."

I rambled.

"Its okay, we all know Kid is super important to you so of course you'd forget that you had a meeting...You were on Cloud Nine."

Carter laughed but I cocked my head to the side in confusion.

"Kid is my best friend,We had movie night and Liz and Patty showed me old movies but what do you mean by 'Cloud Nine'."

I asked.

"Nevermind, Lets just do what we came here for."

He laughed.

"Okay."

I shrugged.

The truth was I was tutoring him for Steins next ultimate paper test that DWMA had every year before the parties and the short break.


	11. 11

(Kid time skip to thursday as well)

I had wondered why Kami had been hanging out with Carter more often but anytime id think about it i'd quickly push the thought away cause I already knew my purpose which was to be her best friend and only that, I could never cross the friend line no matter what I was feeling since I couldnt do that i'll just wait till the feelings go away and as I was thinking about this in class Kami walked in late and sat down beside me.

"Kami you can't be late to class."

Stein said.

"Sorry I was getting something for you, See?"

She smiled and drew out a very good drawing of a owl on paper and then she out her hand over it and it came to life.

"Then you can join."

Stein smiled evily and the owl flew to him and he broke its neck.

"I wonder how long it will take him to realize its not real."

Kami giggled softly.

Class continued as normal then before after the bell rang Stein stuck his scapel in the owl before we walked out and with a poof it liquified into ink.

"Kami!"

Stein yelled and she dashed past me laughing, She had become more mischievous after hangimg out with Liz abd Patty so much but she still wasnt comfortable in social situations.

Next was battle class but Kami didnt have a parter but since she had fabrication magic she could just draw one so she fought solo.

"Okay pairs are Black*Star and Crona, Maka and Kilik, and Kid and Kami."

Sid said, I didnt like fighting Kami in fact i only fought her that one time.

"Don't go easy on me this time."

She smiled.

"Don't use symmetrical weapons."

I said.

"Mmm i still wanna win, I'm not stupid."

She laughed.

"Kami and Kid you go first."

Sid said.

"HEY I WANTED TO GO FIRST!"

Black*Star yelled.

While ignoring Black*Star's whinning we walked to the battle field.

"Kid don't be stupid again."

Liz warned in gun form.

"Yeah i know i know."

I said.

"Don't embarrass me in front of Crona..."

Patty mumbled.

"Patty you do a better job embarrassing yourself then I do."

I laughed.

"Don't screw up."

Liz said.

"God Liz i've been doing this practically all my life shut up already."

I said and she stuck her tongue out.

"Okay lets do this."

I sighed.

"Ready?"

Sid called.

"Yeah!"

Kami and I said i said it less enthusiast then she did though...

"Start!"

Sid yelled and Kami drew out her weapons, she had taken a pen and paper since she didnt have need for her quill anymore since Penny was gone.

"Shit, Kid pay attention!"

Liz called, She pulled out her two symmetrical swords.

"Kid remember that her step brother is Free and he's asymetrical trash!"

Liz said.

"I caaan't ugh."

I groaned, As i did this she struck me in the stomach.

"Kid you stupid idiot!"

Liz yelled and I tried to get up but Kami dropped her foot down on my back.

"Crap now i know how it feels."

I coughed on the ground.

She was about to do it again but I rolled over to the side and shot up causing her to fall and I quickly rolled backwards so she didnt fall on me, With a thud she landed on her stomach and I shot hoping to hit since I did it with my eyes closed.

"Yeah!"

Liz and Patty cheered.

"Crap."

Kami cursed and quickly transformed into a wolf and her blades dissapeared into her collar.

"Oh hell."

I said as eight wolves surrounded me.

"Only one is real so shoot the real one Kid!"

Liz said.

"Which is real..."

I mumbled.

I looked at each one and saw no difference then the all jumped towards me so i jumped up and each of the copies hit eachother and the real one fell into the center in normal girl form, I shot and this time hitting her but it turned into ink then I realized the real one wasnt there ever and before I could shoot she did a spin kick behind me and I hit the ground and slid back.

"Dang it Liz and Patty you're supposed to be watching for heat sources."

I coughed.

"B-but thats just it...There wasnt any!"

Patty said.

"Impossible."

I said standing up.

"Charge straight foward, she isnt as good as you when it comes to close combat."

Liz said and I nodded.

Kami held her swords and I charged foward and she dodged best she could until a few shots hit, my tactic was using close combat to distract her and while she was busy with that I'd shoot and it was working until we both got under the huge ink spill and I was doing my best not to slip or step in any of it but she didnt seem to notice why I kept looking down and contined to fight like normal.


	12. 13

(Kami)

As we fought I couldnt tell why Kid kept looking down I just didnt get it but I couldnt look down cause then he'd win so I made sure to look up until I slipped.

"Shoot."

I cursed, I looked down just as I fell and saw the ink.

"Kami!"

Kid yelled, I closed my eyes but when I opened them I saw I had fallen on Kid and our weapons were on the floor beside us.

"Are you okay?"

He asked.

"Y-yeah sorry."

I said, I realized I had stradled him and quickly got up and helped him up.

"Okay that battle ends there, Kami can you clean that please?"

Sid asked.

"Yeah sorry."

I said, I got down on my knees and put my hand to the ground and the ink got sucked into my hands, It was a new ability I had now.

When I stood up I felt a tug on my skirt.

"You have ink on your skirt."

Kid pointed out.

"Hehe oh."

I flushed and cleaned it the same way.

"Okay next is Black*Star and Crona!"

Sid said.

"YAHHOOO I'M GONNA KICK HIS ASS!"

Black*Star yelled.

"I need to use the restroom."

I said.

"You can't go during class."

Sid said.

"Girl problems?"

I lied and Sid's face was priceless.

"Okay okay go!"

Sid flustered.

"Thanks."

I stiffled a laugh and left.

I didnt go to the restroom I went to the library where I knew Chibiasu would be and I was right there he was sitting down reading.

"Hey..."

I said quietly.

"Kami!"

He cheered.

"I have to go back soon but I was checking on you."

I said.

"Wait I have to show you."

He said and I nodded, He turned his arm into a black blade edged with teeth.

"No way..."

I gasped.

"Yeah...I'm partnered with Angela..."

He frowned.

"She's sweet, shes my roomate."

I said.

"Oh okay then shes fine if Kami says shes fine."

He said.

"Yeah, Okay I have to go i'll see you later."

I smiled and walked out.

Ckass continued as normal so everything was fine then after school Maka aproached me.

"Here."

She said with a smile and handed me a paper.

"Oh whats this?"

I asked.

"Its an invite to my sleepover this weekend!"

Maka smiled, I actually thought she didnt like me since I let Chibiasu stay but I guess I was wrong.

"Okay then I'll come."

I smiled.

"Its tomorrow after school and my adress is there, Don't worry its just us girls I'm making Soul stay with Kid."

Maka laughed, Dang it that meant I had to go since Anglea was going out and if I didnt want to be alone I had to go.

"Okay i'll be there."

I smiled.

"Perfect."

She smiled and walked off.

That was weird but whatever I guess I have to go now.


	13. 12

(Kid timeskip to friday)

I just found out that all the guys were staying with me after school today cause Maka is having a sleep over and all the girls left them to me, Just my luck.

We were in our last class and Soul sat beside me and on the other side Black*star and the girls all sat together.

Soul elbowed me and slid me a paper (We woudlve gotten dissected if we talked) and it read 'So what happened yesterday with Kami?', I looked at him and he smirked and so I wrote one back 'Nothing at all.' I wrote.

It was a good thing Black*Star was to busy trying to read the board then with what we were doing,

'Thats not at all what it looked like' Soul wrote back,

I didnt see why he couldnt just text me this but then again I saw the scenarios and im glad he didnt.

I scribbled all over the paper then crumbled it up and threw it at his head.

"What the-"

He started but I pulled a Maka on him and hit him with our textbook.

"Okay and thats class."

Stein said as the bell rang.

"I paid attention for nothing, I couldnt even read it anyways."

Black*Star shrugged, He can read (Barely) but when he sat in the back he couldnt see very well but he refused to get glasses or contacts so he just didnt care anymore.

"So what do you all wanna do tonight?"

I asked as I grabbed my stuff.

"Youtube!"

Black*Star yelled, He always tried to get on my channel but ugh he was so annoying.

"Hehe I bought something you'll find interesting b-but we can't see it here so just wait."

Soul said picking up his bag which was super stuffed since Maka had kicked him out this morning for the slumber party.

"Soul it better not freaking be porn."

I said.

"I-it isnt...This time..."

Soul said, Yes he was the pervert of the group if you think Black*Star is bad he's worse but Black*Star is a pervert openly Soul kinda puts the perverted jokes in code.

"But did you bring some?"

Black*Star asked.

"Yes."

Soul said.

"You all are sick.''

I laughed.

"I bet Kid has a secret stash of porn and stuff under his bed somewhere."

Black*Star said.

"Yeah i bet he's just not telling us."

Soul agreed.

"I live with two girls and Chibiasu do you think I could even hide something like that in there without them finding it so even if I wanted to which i don't since I don't have you're filthy perverted minds I wouldnt be able to hide that in there."

I said, We walked out of school and I caught a glimpse of Liz, Patty, and Kami walking.

"Ah shut up we cant embarrass him Black*Star!"

Soul teased when he saw Kami.

"Oh yeah he likes her right?"

Black*Star asked.

"I don't like her!"

I flustered.

"Mhm."

Soul glared.

"So if I did this would you care?"

Black*Star said running over to Kami and Soul stood beside me and watched.

"Hey Kami!"

He called her and she sighed.

"What?"

She asked sharply.

"Wanna go out with a star like me?"

Black*Star asked and my heart started to race, What exactly was he gonna do!?

"Why would she wanna do that?"

Patty laughed.

"Because i'm the best!"

Black*Star yelled.

"Sorry Black*Star never would I ever go out with you."

Kami said simply and Black*Star fell to the ground.

"I thought you'd say yes..."

Black*Star said from the ground.

"Was this some trick?!"

Kami yelled, She grabbed him by the shirt.

"Would you punch me if I said yes?"

Black*Star asked and Kami punched him and he flew back.

"What the hell, I didnt even say yes!!!"

Black*Star yelled, He wiped his face cause Kami had caused him to bleed slightly.

"Trick me again for whatever reason and I'll kick you in the balls!"

Kamo threatend and Black*Star ran towards us and Kami walked away with Liz and Patty.

"What the hell did you do that for!?"

I asked as I smacked him in the back of the head.

"I thought she'd say yes and then you'd be jelous and i'd fight you and you'd lose then she'd be like "Oh Black*Star you're amazing" smooch smooch and crap."

Black*Star shrugged.

"The fuck sick fantasy is that Black*Star?!"

I asked.

"I don't know I just didnt expect her to punch me..."

Black*Star said rubbing his face.

"I don't like her like that we're just friends and anyways she'll never like me like that since all she sees me as is a best friend nothing more."

I sighed.

"We can change that."

Soul smirked.

"Hell no I wouldnt take any advise from you two."

I said.

"You should ask her to the dance."

Soul said.

"You should ask Maka."

I said and he panicked.

"I plan to b-but Maka is the type of girl who would rather be reading then dancing a-and what if when we dance we're to close or I touch someplace and she hits me or-"

He started but I cut him off.

"You've danced with her before."

We said and Soul frowned.

"Yeah but that was in our souls and she still hit me...A-and I told her I liked her and she was to dense to notice..."

Soul frowned.

"Maka doesnt know what love is, remember Maka thinks she can solve everything with books she doesnt actually know how to handle real love so she wouldnt know how to read it either."

I said.

"Yes Mr.Pro At Love."

Soul mocked.

"Shut up, You don't understand why I can't tell her cause Maka and you arent as close as we are."

I sighed.

"Hey yeah we are!"

Soul frowned.

"We're close in the sense of she'd share a bed with me or change in front of me and tell me about her crush and suckey boyfriend, You two are close like partners..."

I sighed.

"She changes in front of you!?"

Black*Star gasped.

"She shares a bed with you!?"

Soul gasped.

"No and no she just fell asleep on the same couch as me and she snuggled up to me okay!"

I flustered.

"And did you...You know?"

Black*Star asked and I quickly set him staight.

"Kami is my best friend and I wouldnt touch her or any girl in their sleep cause thats wrong and perverted...But she did lay in my arms all night."

I said quietly.

"No way and you didnt do anything!?"

Soul asked.

"Of course not!"

I said quickly.

"You're stupid."

Black*Star said.

"Why cause i'm not a pervert like you guys."

I said.

"Cause thats the only time you wouldve ever gotten laid."

Black*Star said and I flustered.

"I-I wouldnt have done that to her!?"

I flustered.

"Are you even a fucking guy!?"

Black*Star yelled.

"Yes and I have a brain and thats wrong you can't do that to girls in their sleep thats freaking sick and that's like rape!"

I flustered.

"And Liz and Patty were in there as well..."

I said after a pause.

"You thought about it."

Soul smirked.

"I didnt!"

I flustered.

"I wouldve, also its not rape if she enjoys it."

Black*Star said.

"And those ideas get you a punch in the face."

I said.

"Well were you...You know?"

Soul asked and this situation just got even more embarrassing.

"No I was not!"

I flustered.

"Yeah right."

Black*Star rolled his eyes.

"You all are disgusting filthly trashy perverts a-and yes maybe I enjoyed it a little b-but not like that!"

I tensed and Soul and Black*Star laughed.

"Well has she ever turned you on?"

Soul asked and I dropped my bag and my face felt super hot.

"Is that a yes?"

Soul laughed as I quickly picked up my bag.

"I TOLD YOU I DON'T THINK LIKE THAT!"

I flustered.

"Come on she's always with you she had to have like touched you once or like bent over or-"

Soul started but I quickly cut him off.

"No I don't see her like that!"

I flustered.

"You know she stradled you yesterday."

Black*Star said.

"No she didnt."

I said confused.

"Yes she did, when she fell and you slipped under to save her she stradled you."

Black*Star said.

"Oh god I didnt even notice."

I flustered.

"Think about her and how big her boobs are doesnt that-"

Black*Star started but Soul cut him off.

"That wouldnt work stupid, Kid has a fetish with symmetry so-"

Soul started but I cut him off.

"ITS AN ASTETHIC NOT A FETISH!"

I flustered.

"Dang look how red his face is."

Soul laughed.

"Kid think about how symmetrical she is and how you two are always together."

Black*Star said and I fell to the ground.

"What is you're purpose of this you sick sick bastards!?"

I cried from the ground.

"He likes her alot."

Soul said.

"Yeah he's got it bad for her."

Black*Star said.

"Fuck you."

I said from the gound and Black*Star put his foot on the back of my head.

"What did you say you bastard?"

He asked applying pressure.

"I said duck poo?"

I winced and he stepped off my head then I under swept his feet and he fell to the ground.

"Lets go i'm tired."

I said dusting off and walking away.


	14. 14

(Kami)

I took my stuff to school and the girls took me to Maka's house.

"Why do you think Black*Star asked that?"

I asked.

"Probably a joke."

Liz said and her and Patty exchanged looks, they were hiding something from me.

"Mhm."

I glared.

"A-ah here it is."

Liz said as we aproached a house.

We knocked on the door and Maka and Tsubaki greeted us.

"Hey it looks like its just us tonight since Janus and Cara are busy tonight, their out on a mission."

Maka smiled and let us in.

"Who wants pizza?"

Maka asked with a smile and she opened three boxes on the counter and the smell filled the room.

"Me!"

Patty giggled.

We sat on the table and ate pizza and talked.

"What should we play first?"

Liz smirked.

"Truth or dare!"

Maka and Patty said.

"O-oh last time that didnt go to well..."

Tsubaki frowned.

"Don't worry Tsubaki we wont make you do anything to bad."

Maka laughed.

"Lets play now."

Liz said and we all nodded.

"Wait whats truth or dare?"

I asked.

"Oooh a first time!"

Maka clapped.

"Okay you can choose Truth and we as you a question which you have to tell the truth and then Dare is where you have to do our dare whatever the person gives you."

Liz said.

"Okay."

I nodded.

"Kami first!"

Maka and Liz said.

"W-what?"

I blinked.

"Truth or Dare!?"

Maka giggled.

"T-truth?"

I said confused still.

"Do you have a crush on anyone!?"

Maka giggled.

"No."

I said simply.

"Are you sure?"

Liz asked.

"Yeah I'm pretty sure."

I laughed and they all exchanged looks.

"Okay now what?"

I asked.

"You ask someone."

Maka said.

"Patty,Truth or Dare?"

I asked.

"Dare!"

Patty giggled.

"I dare you to call Kid and ask for Black*Star and tell him in that special way you have that you hate him."

I said and she giggled.

"Yeah!"

She cheered and we all clapped and squealed.

"Put Black*Star on."

Patty said when Kid answered and he handed over the phone.

"Black*Star you damn asshole get your ass out or i'll kick it out of there myself...Oh and I hate you and stay out of my room."

She giggled.

"Wh-what?!"

Black*Star studdered confused and she hung up.

"Dang!"

Everyone laughed even Tsubaki.

"Okay Maka, Truth or Dare?"

She asked.

"Truth."

She said.

"Fun sponge!"

Patty pouted.

"Fine, Dare."

Maka said choking on the words.

"I dare you to record yourself saying how much you love Soul and give it to him for christmas."

Patty said and Maka almost died literally.

"I can't do that!"

Maka said.

"Do it."

Patty said and she wimpered.

We sat Maka down on the couch and recorded.

"Go on."

Patty said and Maka stuck her tongue out.

"Soul, I love you so much and you're the best weapon I could ask for and you"ve saved my life so many times I can't even properly thank you."

Maka said.

"I know three ways you could thank him."

Patty said and Maka threw a book at her and I caught the phone.

"Kami quick delete it!"

Maka said.

"H-how?!"

I asked but Liz snatched it from me.

"No you have to send it to him or give it to him in a box for christmas."

Liz said.

"I'd rather send it to him now!"

Maka said.

"No no, On christmas."

Patty said and Maka frowned.

"Tsubaki, Truth or Dare?"

She asked.

"D-Truth."

Tsubaki said.

"Dare okay, I dare you to text Black*Star you love him."

Maka said.

"Okay."

Tsubaki shrugged.

"No wait i'm not done, Liz will tell you what to write."

Maka said.

"Oh no."

Tsubaki sighed.

Liz took the phone and wrote, I don't know what she wrote but Tsubaki turned red.

"Liz, Truth or dare."

Tsubaki sighed.

"Truth."

Liz said.

"Okay, Do you like Kilik?"

Tsubaki asked.

"YES!"

Liz said and we all laughed.

"Kami, Truth or Dare?"

Liz asked.

"Wait i'm scared."

I bit my lip.

"Truth?"

I asked and she smirked.

"What do you think of Kid?"

Liz asked.

"Oh thats easy he's my best friend."

I smiled.

"No I mean like is he cute?"

Liz smirked and I flustered.

"Would you date him?"

Maka asked and I was wondering where all of this was coming from.

"W-why do you ask!?"

I flustered.

"Answer."

Liz and Maka squealed.

"Um okay I like Kid like a best friend and I think if I was another girl then I would date him."

I shrugged.

"But do **you** think he's cute?"

Liz asked.

"Why the hell are-?"

I started but she glared at me forcing me to answer.

"Okay yes he's really cute."

I said and everyone squealed.

"Ship!"

Maka, Liz and Patty yelled and Tsubaki whispered it.

"W-what but me and Kid are best friends, Plus I don't think he likes me like that either."

I said and Liz and Maka whispered something but I didnt hear.

"So really Kami what makes you and Kid best friends?"

Maka asked.

"What do you mean?"

I asked.

"Well me and Soul are best friends so to say and what makes your bond any different?"

She asked.

"I-I mean we're really close and he understands me."

I said.

"Maka you can't compare you and Soul to Kami and Kid cause Soul loves you and would die for you and you're partners, Kid and Kami are best friends not partners although Kid probably would save Kami's life if it came to it and he would probably die for her as well (He is and idiot like that) but you can't compare their bond to yours."

Liz said.

"Yeah I guess you're right."

Maka said; They totally lost me, I have no clue what is happening anymore.

"Whats going on, I'm so confused."

I said and they laughed.

"She is so clueless."

Maka and Liz laughed.

"What do you mean?"

I asked, I really had no idea what they were talking about.

"Plan 25."

Maka said to Liz.

"Oh yeah and then plan 56 as well."

Liz said and Tsubaki, Patty and I were confused.

"They have plans..."

I said.

"This worries me."

Tsubaki said.

"Kyahahahahaha!"

Patty laughed hystarically.


	15. 16

(Chibiasu)

These guys were so boring like so boring all they did was play video games, record and then throw me out of the room for multipul minutes at a time and then me and Kid would be in the living room watching TV.

"Hey Kid, Wheres the TP!?"

Black*Star yelled from down the hall.

"There should be some in there."

Kid said.

"Well there isn't!!"

Black*Star yelled.

"Tell Soul to help you, I'm not going in there you disgusting pig."

Kid said.

"Then I guess i'll have to ruin the symmetry in the-"

Black*Star started then Kid ran down the hall.

"You freaking asshole."

Kid yelled as he ran.

Kid threw the tolit paper in and slammed the door quickly then he walked past his room and tried to open it but the door was locked.

"Soul what are you doing in there, Seriously come on."

Kid sighed and nocked on the door.

"H-hold on!"

Soul yelled.

"SOUL EATER EVANS I SWEAR YOU BETTER NOT BE DOING WHAT I THINK YOU'RE DOING!"

Kid yelled and banged on the door.

"Kid shut the hell up!"

Soul yelled back.

"Oh my god no, Soul get the fuck out of my room!"

Kid yelled and tried to get in.

"I said hold on!"

Soul yelled.

"Soul you better not be on my bed, Are you going though my stuff...is this a cover up!?"

Kid yelled.

"No god damn it Kid wait!"

Soul yelled, I decided to help Kid so I did something I shouldnt have and I used my powers to unlock the door.

"Soul!"

Kid yelled as he opened the door and fell through and onto the floor.

"Fuck."

Soul said, He was standing over the bed and he quickly shut the computer closed.

"Soul get out of my room, you are never allowed in here again."

Kid said.

"Erk- okay..."

Soul winced, he grabbed the computer and walked into the living room with me.

"You are a disgusting pig Soul."

Kid said, He grabbed his sheets and ran out to wash them.

"Wait did he spill something on them?"

I asked.

"No I swear!"

Soul said.

"Im not taking any chances!"

Kid said running back to get the pillows as well.

"What did you do?"

I asked.

"Nothing, Nothing at all."

Soul said.

"I didnt unlock the door though I wonder how it opened..."

Soul said and Kid walked back in.

"Yeah it opened, I didnt do anything."

Kid shrugged, They both looked at me.

"What?"

I asked.

"Never mind."

Kid brushed it off thankfully, I can't exsplain my powers to them they wont understand.

"Wheres Kami, You guys are booooring!"

I asked.

"Shes at a party."

Kid said.

"Maka's party."

Soul corrected.

"Why arent you losers there?"

I asked.

"Im cool..."

Soul mumbled, Black*Star cane back into the room and plopped onto the floor.

"Its an all girl party."

Kid said.

"But a little runt like you could pass as a girl!"

Black*Star said to me with a raspberry.

"I dont speak blueberry sorry."

I said with a raspberry as well.

"You little-"

Black*Star started but Kid cut him off.

"Leave him alone, He's just a kid."

Kid said.

"I'm bored, you guys are boring."

I said as I walked out of the room.

"Where are you going?"

Kid asked.

"To read, you all are super boring."

I said.

"Must be for him to want to read..."

Soul frowned.

I left and locked my room door as I got in, I pulled out the secret books I had behind a space in the floor boards under on of the desks but if Kid knew that one of the floor boards were loose he'd kill me...So i fixed one on the other side as well to make it "symmetrical" for him.

The books i hid in there were magic books, If you were human and touched them you'd get sucked in which is why I hid them in the floor boards.


	16. 17

(Kid)

I had to keep an eye on Soul and Black*Star since everytime i'd look away they'd mess something up, so I got an idea to just force them to watch movies so I didnt have to clean up anymore messes they made.

"So Kid, Who are you taking to the DWMA dance?"

Soul asked with a wink, Black*Star was to busy watching TV to notice the conversation.

"I wasnt gonna go..."

I said, Honestly I didnt care about these things but Father usually made me.

"What come on you have to go!"

Soul said.

"And with who would I even go with, Liz is going with Kilik and Patty is going with Crona so our days of going as a trio are over."

I said simply.

"Are you stupid?"

Soul asked.

"Let me ponder that while ignoring your question."

I laughed.

"Seriously dude...Ask Kami!"

Soul said, I actually thought about it but I bet she already had a date.

"No I can't, She probably already has a date..."

I sighed.

"She doesnt."

Soul said.

"She's probably gonna go with Carter, they hang out alot."

I shrugged.

"You do know that Carter is taking Cara right?"

Soul laughed.

"Are you sure, I mean I assumed he'd take Kami since they had a date the other day."

I said.

"Carter said Kami tutors him."

Soul said.

"Oh I'm stupid."

I mumbled.

"You should ask her quick."

Soul said.

"I can't do that, look if she wants to go with me she will but if she wants to go with someone else i'm not gonna stop her, Its her first prom I can't take that from her.

I shrugged.

"She wants to go with you not someother guy she just met, I'm sure she'd rather go with her friend, I mean just look at Maka she has the chance to go with another guy but she never does she always comes with me."

Soul said, Maka was different she actually had feelings for Soul but Kami and I?

"You and Maka are partners of course she'll go with you."

I said.

"Liz and Patty arent going with you."

Soul said and damn it he had a point.

"I can't just ask her."

I sighed.

"Lets play a game."

Soul smirked.

"Hell no."

I said.

"If I win you have to ask her and if you win..."

Soul started.

"You have to jump out of the window?"

I asked with sarcasam.

"I can, I've been hit out of the window do you think i'm scared of that."

Soul laughed.

"If I win you get of my back about Kami and I."

I said and he nodded.

"Whatever man, Okay its gonna be Dead Realm."

Soul said and I sighed, I didnt like Dead Realm that much.

"Fine."

I sighed.

We hooked up the game and Black*Star played with us and in the end Black*Star won so he had to pick a winner.

"Look you got us at the same time, Just pick one of us."

Soul said.

"I choose Soul."

Black*Star shrugged.

"What!?"

I protested.

"I was going for you and he got in the way."

Black*Star yelled.

"What is your personal vendetta against me Black*Star!?"

I yelled.

"I like messing with you, I like seeing you suffer."

Black*Star said simply.

"Ahhhhhh fuuuuuu-"

I started as I fell to the floor.

"Come on I'm doing you a favor!"

Soul said.

"Fuck you."

I said muffled from the floor.

"You'll thank me when you're dancing with her."

Soul said and I panicked.

"I-I have to dance with her, Asymmetrical trash like me dancing with a goddess like that!?!"

I panicked, I rolled around on the floor.

"With your hands on her hips..."

Soul said.

"Or butt."

Black*Star added.

"I can't..."

I curled into a ball on the floor.

"God Kid you are such a pussy."

Black*Star said and I flipped him off with both hands from the floor.

"You'll thank us later."

Soul said and Black*Star nodded argreeing with Soul.

I cant belive I was stuck with these idiots.


	17. 18

(Kami)

The next morning Liz and Patty said they were going out so I'd be by myself so I decided to walk and see what Kid was doing since I was bored and I wantes to see Chibiasu so I thanked Maka and left.

I walked by myself down the streets and it was about 9:45 so there shouldnt be ant crime out but then again I was wrong because I was starting to be followed by this gang of guys and I didnt want to lead them to Kid's house so I passed it and went to the park with them on my trail.

"Hey pretty lady."

One guy called, I turned the wrong way and now I was cornered.

"What do you have in the bag?"

He asked, I gave it up since I didnt have anything special, My phone was in my pocket and my money as well so only my clothes were in there.

"What the fuck is this!?"

The big guy asked, he threw my stuff on the ground.

"Clothes, I just came back from a sleepover."

I shrugged, I had never been mugged before since I always did this so I had no idea what would happen, Now I see its wrong to mug people.

"If you don't have money..."

He smirked and then him and the four other guys got closer.

"Don't touch me."

I said slapping his hand as he reached out.

"Don't tell me what to do."

He said, He grabbed my wrist and then my waist and the other guys held me down the best they could but I kept kicking.

"Let go!"

I yelled as I kicked one in a very hurtfull place and he tumbled down.

"Stay quiet and I won't cut you."

He said pulling a knife to my neck.

"Do you think I care if I die, Id rather die than get raped by a disgusting slob like you."

I spat.

"Someone would probably care if you died which is why we'll put you for ransom i'm sure you're some rich girl."

He said pushing the knife to my neck.

"Ha I'm a freak! You know, My sister died."

I said simply, I felt blood drip down from my neck.

"Well even so we can still sell you to the highst bidder."

He said, he pulled up my shirt halfway and held the knife to my stomach and his gang held me down.

"Kill me, You'll be doing me a favor."

I spat, I actually kinda hoped he did since who was I kidding I didnt have anyone and then I heard a familiar voice.

"Hands off my aunt you creep!"

Yelled a familiar voice from beside me, The guy who held my left arm down suddenly flew back into the wall and was out cold.

"Kami!"

Kid held his hand out from his skateboard above me and I grabbed it before the other guy could grab me.

"Are you okay?"

He asked, his hands on my shoulders.

"Yeah."

I said, I wiped the blood that dripped down my neck.

Chibiasu was standing far back away from the guys but he had sent them flying back into the dumpsters.

"How did you-?"

I asked Kid confused.

"He called me to come get you, Soul and Black*Star are still asleep, He said he could help if we just got there and well..."

He said.

"Thanks."

I smiled, I wiped the blood off of my stomach, he had barely made the cut.

"Sorry we didnt come earlier, Here."

He said, He wiped a combination of dirt, blood and tears off of my cheek and I looked down.

"Why didnt Liz and Patty walk you back?"

He asked.

"They had something to do and I can walk on my own."

I said.

"Apparently not if you were gonna let them kill you."

He said and I looked down at the hight.

"Why didnt you fight back?"

He asked and I tensed.

"I-I don't know."

I shrugged, I tried to keep my balance on the stupid board.

"Kami I heard what you said right before we saved you."

He said, I couldnt look him in the eyes but he put his hand on my chin and made me look up.

"So what?"

I pushed his hand away.

"Kami I thought we were over the whole bullying situation, Are the girls messimg with you again?"

He asked.

"Kid they never stopped but seriously I don't wanna talk about this."

I said looking down.

"Kami I care about you and I don't want you to be upset."

He said, he pet my head and I flinched.

"Im fine okay."

I sighed, but when he pet my head I calmed down.

"Chibiasu!"

Kid yelled and he looked up.

"Wait i'm not done."

Chibiasu said, He threw a book at the pile of the guys and they were sucked in.

"Okay lets go."

Chibiasu said, He picked up the book and closed it and the cover read "The five stupid thugs".

Chibiasu walked with us but Kid made me sit on the stupid board since I had hurt my ankle and I was bleeding, when we got back I saw Soul and Black*Star on the couch playing video games.

"Your stuff is probably still in the bathroom."

Kid said and Black*Star nodded.

"Oh god did you go through my things!?"

I asked Black*Star.

"No, Kid took the bag away from me..."

Black*Star said.

"Good you shouldnt go through my stuff."

I said walking out.

I went into the bathroom and took my shirt off cause it was soaked in blood from the stomach and the collar.

"Hey theres bandages in the-"

Kid nocked on the door and I opened it.

"Yeah I was gonna say since i'm kinda bleeding on your floor."

I laughed.

I let him in since he was my best friend and I trusted him so I didnt care.


	18. 19

(Kid)

Kami opened the door and she was only in a sports bra and jeans and I quickly looked down.

"Can you help me find the stuff, I don't wanna make a mess."

She said and I just stood there looking down.

"Are you gonna help me or...?"

She laughed.

"Kami I can't go in there with you..."

I said and she laughed.

"Its your bathroom stupid why can't you?"

She laughed.

"Kami best friends don't go in the bathroom together, Especially if that best friend is a boy."

I said looking down.

"Well i'm dripping blood on your floor so..."

She said and I looked up at her stomach that was in fact dripping down as well as her neck.

"Um yeah let me help you."

I reluctantly steped in the bathroom with her abd she shut the door and i tensed and my heart sped up.

"I couldnt find the bandages and I didnt want to touch anything just in case there was something I wasnt supposed to see or..."

She said.

"I don't hide things in my bathroom or anywhere in the house, I unlike Soul and Black*Star don't have anything to hide."

I laughed, I went through the cabnets and pulled out the rubbing alcohol and some bandages for her.

I handed her the stuff and she just looked at them confused.

"Let me do it, Sit down."

I said and she sat on sink.

I reluctantly put one hand on her waist and used the alcohol wipe on her wound.

"This might hurt."

I said before I touched her and she flinched.

I cleaned her wound then wrapped the bandage around her waist.

"Okay let me do your neck."

I said and she stepped down.

I held her chin up and cleaned her neck, It wasnt a long or deep cut but it was right on center so I bandaged her up and she smiled.

"Thanks."

She smiled and I looked down.

"Can I um leave now?"

I asked getting closer to the door.

"Yeah one sec let me just put on a shirt."

She said and I looked down and when I looked up again she had a pink shirt on.

"Thanks again."

She held my hands and smiled and I looked down.

"Yeah whatever."

I smiled but couldnt meet her eyes so I looked down.

We walked out and I was just glad Black*Star and Soul didnt know because if they did i'd get so much crap on that and then when we got back into the living room Soul and Black*Star glared at me then I remembered I was supposed to ask her to the dance.

"Ask her."

Soul mouthed.

"Later."

I mouthed back.

Kami sat beside me on the couch then Chibiasu came and sat in between us.

"Hey Chibiasu what do you think about Angela?"

Kami asked.

"Shes annoying."

He said simply.

"Why don't you ask her to the dance you two are friends."

Kami said and Chibiasu had a priceless shocked look on his face.

"No way shes annoying."

Chibiasu said.

"You think everyones annoying, Come on for me?"

She smiled and everyone in the room stoped and stared for a second.

"Okay..."

Chibiasu said without thinking then he realized it but Kami had already cheered.

"She'll be so excited and ah we can go get dresses together!"

Kami giggled.

"I don't wear dresses."

Chibiasu said.

"I meant Angie and me but you can come too!"

She smiled.

"No no no."

Chibiasu said quickly.

"Oh wait, Kid will you take him to get a suit for the dance since i can't take him."

Kami asked me.

"O-okay."

I nodded.

Kami was so happy and when she smiled the room looked brighter and the sky was clearer.


	19. 20

(Chibiasu time skip to sunday)

Kid had promised Kami to take me to the mall to buy me something for the dance and she told him to get something as well, Kami had hinted to him they were going together but Kid was stupid.

"Can't you just say I died."

I sighed as we walked around.

"I can't do that sorry."

He laughed.

He took me to some place I guess it was where he got his suits and he made me try on a few things.

"What about that?"

I asked pointing at a black and red suit.

"No thats asymmetrical."

He said.

"You asked me what I wanted to wear."

I sighed.

"You'll wear what I tell you to wear."

He said.

"Put that on."

He said handing me a few things.

"Ugh."

I whinned, I went in and put it on.

It was a red undershirt with a black and white suit similar to his but instead of stripes they were eye shaped like my pupils and markings on my hair.

"How stupid do I look from one to ten?"

I asked as I walkes out.

"Not stupid at all you look nice."

He said in aproval.

"I don't wanna gooo on monday."

I whinned.

"You have to."

He laughed.

"Bleh."

I frowned and went in again to change.

After Kid and I walked around more.

"Look I need your help."

He said.

"What?"

I asked.

"I need to get Kami a gift but theres nothing that she would like here so I need you to call and ask her what she wants."

He said.

"Why should i?"

I asked.

"Because I'll help you get Angela to leave you alone."

He said.

"Okay how?"

I asked.

"Buy her something and she'll leave you alone."

He sounded like he was lying but I ran into one of those stupid girly stores and got her a bag with a chameleon on it since I knew she liked them.

"Okay."

I said.

Kid took me home and I called Kami.

"Hey Kami what do you want for christmas?"

I asked, Kid was like right next to me listening.

"You don't have to get me anything Chibiasu."

She said cheerfully.

"So like clothes or what?"

I asked.

"I have enough all I care about is you're friendship."

She said and me and Kid frowned.

"Kami seriously."

I said.

"Well I mean i'll take anything so I really don't care."

She said.

"You like plushies right?"

I asked.

"Yeah I guess."

She said and Kid gestured for me to ask more questions.

"What about jewelry?"

I asked.

"Im not a material girl sorry..."

Kami giggled.

"Mm okay."

I said.

"You don't need to get me anything Chibiasu, Oh I have to go Angie and I are going shopping."

She said.

"O-okay bye then."

I said and she hung up.

"That didnt help."

Kid said.

"Why don't you make her a card, She likes my drawings so thats what i'm giving her."

I said.

"I can't give her a card Chibiasu, A perfectly symmetrical girl like her deserves diamonds."

Kid said.

"But shes not a material girl."

I said.

"Ahhh its so easy with Liz and Patty they want money, Money its so simple."

Kid sighed.

"Then give her money."

I said simply.

"I can't do that, Kami is different she isnt like that so I wouldnt know..."

Kid said.

"Why does it matter anyways."

I said.

"It matters because- because..."

He trailed off.

"Ugh you're weird."

I said and left the room.

I went to my room and put the gift for Angela on my desk and slumped on my bed.


	20. 21

(Kami)

I took Angela to get a dress and Liz and Patty came as well since they wanted ti get dresses too.

"Hey does this look good on me?"

Liz asked, she wore a long peacock blue cocktail dress.

"Try this one, I like that one but try this."

I said handing her a cerulean colored dress that was a little shorter and it flaired out with ruffles at the bottem.

"Okay."

She nodded and walked back in and Patty walked out.

"Is this good?"

Patty asked, She wore a short yellow dress that had long sleeves and a turtle neck.

"So cute."

I said, The dress made her hair and eyes stand out and with her personality it made her glow.

"Then i'll get it."

She giggled.

"Kami is this cute?"

Angela asked, She wore a pink and black knee high dress with a little chameleon patches on the bottem.

"Very."

I smiled.

"Yay."

Angela smiled.

"Is this better?"

Liz asked with the new dress and it looked very nice one her.

"Yes its super cute!"

I smoled and she cheered.

"Kami arent you gonna get a dress?"

Patty asked.

"Yeah but I don't know..."

I said.

"Let us pick it."

Liz and Patty exchanged looks as they always did around me.

"O-okay?"

I said and they started to pull things out.

Patty and Liz grabbed a ton of things and they shoved me in a stall and started dressing me.

"H-hey wait-"

I flustered as Patty took my shirt off.

"We're sisters, Shut up and wear what we tell you."

Patty said and I wimpered, the girl could be scary at times.

There wasnt a mirror inside the stall but when I walked out and saw the dress and the other things they had put on me I couldnt believe it was me.

"Woah."

I said in awe.

The dress was black and ruffled at the bottem and it went all the way down to my calfs, It was long sleve and it looked like I came out of a victorian movie or something.

"Do you like it?"

Liz asked.

"Yeah..."

I said in awe.

"You're really symmetrical."

Patty giggled.

"I love it."

I smiled.

"On Monday we're gonna come to you're dorm and fix you up since its only fair."

Liz said.

"A-ah okay."

I shrugged.

We paid for the items and then walked around.

"Hey Liz, What do you think I should get Kid for christmas?"

I asked.

"I think you'd be enough."

Liz giggled but I didnt get it.

"I wanted to get him something that will show how much our friendship means to me but I can't find anything."

I said.

"Mhm."

Liz smiled.

"I was thinking since he doesnt like those strips in his hair maybe dye or something?"

I said.

"He's tried that it doesnt stay in his hair."

Liz said.

"Wait what about hair chalk?"

I asked and they exchanged looks again.

"He's never tried that."

Liz shrugged.

"Oh then maybe since its all natural it will work?"

I said.

"Maybe."

Patty said.

"I think he would like that."

Liz smiled.

"Are you sure?"

I asked.

"If not theres always a back up plan."

Liz said.

"What?"

I asked.

"You can kiss him."

She said dead serious and i flustered.

"W-why would I do that?!"

I flustered.

"C-cause when someone doesnt like the gift you gave them for chirstmas you have to kiss them to apologize."

Patty said.

"Really?"

I asked.

"Yeah!"

Liz and Patty nodded.

"Are you sure, I've never-"

Angela started but they exchanged looks again.

"Trust us he'll like it."

Liz said and I nodded.

I got the white and black hair chalk and put it in a box with red wrapping paper and a red bow and I put in a little note inside it as well.

'To Kid from Kami, You're my best friend I hope you like it, I love you.'

I put with a smile beside it and put it in the box.

I hope he likes it, I just want him to know I love him and he means alot to me.

Was this what best friends were like?


	21. 22

(Kid skip to sunday night)

It was sunday night and I didnt have a gift for Kami yet.

"Liz help me!"

I begged on my knees.

"Kid why don't you just tell her how you feel as a gift?"

She said simply.

"I can't do that, thats a crappy gift anyways."

I said.

"You're an idiot."

Liz said.

"Help me please, I'll do anything."

I begged.

"Anything?"

She asked.

"Yes anything."

I said instantly regreting it.

"Okay okay I have two ideas that may work."

She said and I cheered and stood up.

"Okay one, You tell her how you feel."

She said.

"Nope already said i cant next idea."

I said.

"You two have alot of pictures together right?"

Liz asked.

"Yeah I think so."

I said.

"Make her a scrapbook or something, you know with all the pictures and little paper items and stuff."

She said.

"IM SO STUPID WHY DIDNT I THINK OF THAT BEFORE!?"

I facepalmed.

"But the catch is...You have to use that picture of you two sleeping togther as well."

She said.

"I can't do that!"

I flustered.

"You said anything."

Liz shrugged.

"Damn it."

I sighed.

"You'll thank me later, Now get to work those things take hours."

She laughed.

"Thanks Liz, I'll put in a good word for you."

I smiled.

I printed all the pictures of me and Kami I had, then I had the movie tickets I had saved from when Liz abd Patty bailed on us and we went together instead, Then I got a black album book that I had saved but it was empty and I knew i'd never use it but now it has purpose.

I wrote things beside the pictures, the movie tickets, the last cigarette receipt I had from when she made me quit, and then lastly the picture of me and Kami asleep on the couch.

I had finished close to midnight and thankfully the chistmas party was tomorrow at eight so I would be fine.


	22. 23

(Kami)

Liz and Patty came over five hours early!

Liz rushed in with Patty with a huge box and bags filled with tons of things I had never even seen before.

"Okay lets do ourselves then Kami and Angela needs nothing shes fine."

Liz said.

Liz put on makeup and did her hair up in a messy french twist and then put on her jewelry as well but kept her normal clothes on, Patty did her makeup but all she had was lip gloss until Liz made her put on eyeshadow and blush as well but Patty had a natural blush but this was something lighter, I didnt understand makeup anyways.

"Okay lets do Kami's makeup then get dressed and go."

Liz said then I remembered I had gotten them gifts as well since they were so amazing to me but I hid them.

"Yeah!"

Patty cheered.

They put something on me but I couldnt see and when they were done they stopped in awe.

"Wow."

Liz and Patty giggled.

"Woah."

Angela said.

"Quick put on the dress we need a picture!"

Liz said and I rushed to put it on.

"KYAAAA!"

They all said when I finished.

"Quick put yours on then group picture!"

Liz said and they all rushed to put theirs on.

"Group picture!"

Liz said and we squeazed in for a picture.

"Okay lets go!"

Patty giggled.

We walked to DWMA since we all walked and we saw Maka and Soul on the way.

"Damn girl!"

Soul said giving me a high five.

"Hey Soul."

I smiled.

"Wow!"

Maka giggled and gave me a hug.

"Wow to you too Maka."

I giggled, Maka wore a cute purple party dress and she had her hair down.

"Just saying but tonight someone will be very happy."

Soul whistled.

"Lets go in, Its starting soon anyways."

Maka smiled.

We all walked in together and there were tables chairs and a dance floor but dancing hadnt started until eight and we were a little early, Maka and Soul ran off with Black*Star and Tsubaki.

"Oh before we start."

I said.

"Here."

I gave Liz and Patty their gifts.

"For helping me so much."

I smiled.

"Wow you didnt have to."

Liz smiled, They opened the gifts.

I got Patty a giraffe dress and she screamed when she opened it.

"AHHHHH!"

Patty tackled me.

"Thank you!!!"

She giggled.

"Omg..."

Liz opened hers, I got her that autographed makeup set she wanted.

"KAMI IS THE BEST!"

Liz tackled me as well.

"Ah its nothing."

I smiled.

"THANK YOU!!!"

Liz and Patty yelled.

"Stay here we're gonna go put them in our lockers."

Liz said and rushed off.

"Here Angie."

I gave her the gift I had in my pocket, She wanted a button of chameleon star her favorite manga.

"Omg!"

She put it on quickly.

"Thank you Kami!"

She smiled.

"You're welcome, now go on Chibiasu is waiting."

I said and she ran off.

I looked around for Kid but I didnt see him so I sat down and held his gift in my arms.

"Hey."

I felt a tap on my head.

"Kid!"

I smiled and saw him in a really fancy looking black and white suit way more formal than his normal one.

"You look great!"

I took his hands and he tensed.

"Wow."

He said looking up and down and I struck a pose.

"Thanks I guess."

I giggled.

"O-oh wait I have something for you come on."

He said taking me by the wrist.

"Oh yeah me too but I'll follow you I guess."

I smiled and took his arm instead and he tensed then relaxed like old times.

I knew since I was with my best friend I'd have a great time.


	23. 24

(Chibiasu)

Angela and I exchanged gifts and she really liked mine and I actually liked her as well.

"Here."

I handed her the bag and she opened it.

"Omg its so cute!"

She squealed and hugged me suddenly.

"Thank you!"

She said looking at it sweetly.

"Y-yeah well its not like I like you or anything."

I said looking down.

"Oh here I got this for you."

She smiled and handed me a wrapped item that was clearly a book, I opened it and it was a first edition medical journal.

"Wow."

I said in awe.

"Yeah I knew you wanted it, You looked at it the last time we were at the library but you didnt take it so."

She smiled.

"Thanks."

I said looking down.

"Lets dance!"

She said pulling me away from the table that had our stuff.

"Fine..."

I whinned.

She was to damn hyper but still she was fun and I kinda liked her.

"This is fun right?"

She smiled.

"Yeah I guess."

I smiled slightly.

"Come on you like it."

She giggled and took my hands.

Dancing with her wasnt as bad as I thought it would be and we actucally had fun and danced all night until we got tired and fell asleep on the table.


	24. 24 (09-04 23:14:07)

(Chibiasu)

Angela and I exchanged gifts and she really liked mine and I actually liked her as well.

"Here."

I handed her the bag and she opened it.

"Omg its so cute!"

She squealed and hugged me suddenly.

"Thank you!"

She said looking at it sweetly.

"Y-yeah well its not like I like you or anything."

I said looking down.

"Oh here I got this for you."

She smiled and handed me a wrapped item that was clearly a book, I opened it and it was a first edition medical journal.

"Wow."

I said in awe.

"Yeah I knew you wanted it, You looked at it the last time we were at the library but you didnt take it so."

She smiled.

"Thanks."

I said looking down.

"Lets dance!"

She said pulling me away from the table that had our stuff.

"Fine..."

I whinned.

She was to damn hyper but still she was fun and I kinda liked her.

"This is fun right?"

She smiled.

"Yeah I guess."

I smiled slightly.

"Come on you like it."

She giggled and took my hands.

Dancing with her wasnt as bad as I thought it would be and we actucally had fun and danced all night until we got tired and fell asleep on the table.


	25. 25

(Kid)

When I saw her my heart sped up, She was so symmetrical I couldnt even talk to her when we went upstairs.

"Here."

She smiled and handed me a box.

"Whats this?"

I asked.

"Just open it stupid."

She smiled, I opened the box and it was hair chalk one black and one white but what actually got me was the note it said I love you.

"Since you don't like the stripes you can be symmetrical if you use these, Theyre all natural so your body should accept them."

She smiled.

"I-I don't know what to say..."

I said, I couldnt even look at her and then this just made everything change.

"Do you like it?"

She asked.

"Thank you."

I hugged her and she cheered.

"Yay I was scared for a second."

She giggled, I had to hold on just a little longer before letting go to give her mine.

"Here I hope you like it, It wont be as good as yours but its something."

I said as I handed her the scrapbook.

"Anything you give me would make me happy, You know just being friends with you makes me happy."

She said.

"W-wait open it later, Lets dance."

I smiled, I couldnt see her reaction so I decided to just distract her till later.

"Okay."

She shrugged, She put the book in her bag.

"Come on."

I smiled and she grabbed my arm.

We went to go dance and right when we got on the dance floor the music switched and it was a slow dance, I looked up and saw Liz in the DJ booth smiling.

"Go on stupid."

Liz mouthed.

"I actually don't know how to dance."

She said biting her lip.

"I'll lead then."

I said, I reluctantly took her hands and helped her.

"O-okay."

She nodded, I had my hands on her waist and hers on my shoulders and I made sure to keep distance since I was never allowed to cross the friend line with her but that didnt mean I couldnt dance with her as a friend.

We danced in silence and the stupid slow songs kept coming on since Liz had requested a ton and then she ran down and I saw her dancing with Kilik and Patty dancing with Crona who looked nice but a nervous wreck.

"Kid!"

Father yelled from the balcony, the music stopped and the lights turned on.

"Crap."

I cursed and slowly let go of Kami.

"Hey you're ruining plan 43!"

Liz yelled.

"Yes?"

I asked, I was now scared.

"You're to far away from her."

Father said.

"Father!"

I whinned.

"Sorry Kid...I still want a picture though."

Father said bringing out the camera.

"Father!"

I yelled and summoned Beelzebub to hit the camera and it fell.

"We can take a picture if he wants."

Kami said.

"No way he'll put it everywhere."

I said and she laughed.

"So we're friends."

She said.

"Yeah I guess so."

I said but I knew he wanted it to embarress me thats all.

We did in fact get our picture taken and Father was happy as well as Kami and the night ended when the power went out and we heard rain that we couldnt hear over the music before but now that everthing was out we could clearly hear thunder.

"Okay everyone thats it for tonight, But we're gonna have to stay until the power comes back on."

Stein said and everyone protested.

"K-kid..."

Kami grabbed my arm.

"Yeah."

I said, I could see in the dark so I saw everyone clearly but everyone else wandered around.

"You can't see in the dark Kami?"

I asked.

"No, Wolves can't actually see in the dark they can only see in low light."

She said, She got closer to me and held on tighter.

"Are you afraid of the dark?"

I asked.

"No i just don't want to hit anything."

She said.

"Don't worry we're close to a wall."

I said walking her slightly to the wall.

"I can't see so i'm trusting you..."

She said as we walked to the wall.

"Its right here."

I laughed, She tripped and I caughed her with my back against the wall.

"Be carefull."

I said, She had her one hand on my chest and the other on the wall beside my head.

"Sorry."

She said, Her knee was in a very uncomfortable spot and our faces were inches away.

"Its okay."

I said helping her into a better position and away from me before I did something i'd regret but she stayed hugging me and ugh if only she didnt scare of normal things so easily.

"You arent normally afraid of the dark."

I said.

"Yeah but this reminds me of that book I got trapped in."

She said.

"Sorry am I bothering you?"

She asked letting go.

"No its just...Nevermind come here."

I laughed and she hugged me again.

"You really don't understand the meaning of friends do you?"

I asked, She didnt understand that normal boy and girl best friends don't do this.

"From what I learned best friends always do what we do."

She laughed.

"Learned from whom?"

I asked.

"From watching My little pony with Patty and old movies with Liz."

She said simply, No wonder it was Liz who set everything up.

"You shouldnt listen to Liz and Patty."

I said.

"Why?"

She asked looking up and her face was very close to mine.

"I-I um nevermind."

I had forgotten what I was gonna say.

We sat down against the wall with nothing to do then I looked around and lets just say a few people got very comfortable and Maka and Soul especially.

"Oh i'm stupid."

Kami said pulling out her phone.

"Woah what are the chances my phone is dead."

She said and I smelled Liz all over this, I didnt have my phone because I didnt need to bring it but now I kinda wish I had.

"I guess no ones phones work."

I said looking around at everyone who danced in the dark or did other things...

"I guess not."

She shrugged.

"WHATEVER HAPPENS IN THE DARK STAYS IN THE DARK WHOO!"

I Patty yelled.

"What the hell..."

I mumbled.

"I don't now how to handle this..."

Crona said and Patty tackled him.

"Whats happening?"

Kami asked.

"Patty just tackled Crona."

I laughed.

"Omg."

She smiled.

She leaned against me and closed her eyes I assumed she fell asleep and I just smiled and pet her head.


	26. 26

(Kami)

I had actually woken up a few times but the lights were still out then I woke up once more and I was back at the girls dorm wearing a t-shirt and shorts and I wondered how I got there cause one minute i was with Kid and the next I was here.

There was a note on the desk along with my stuff and the gift Kid had given me, The note read 'Kami you fell asleep so me and Kid brought you home, don't worry im the one who undressed you- Liz'.

My eyes drifted to the gift Kid had given me and I decided to open it now so I took the book and sat on the bed with it.

The first thing I saw when I opened it was a picture of Liz, Kid, Patty and I when we went to the zoo cause Patty wanted to see the new giraffes and the note under it said "The first time we went to the zoo"

And the next picture was when I had first met Kid and Maka had taken a picture of the group and Penny was there.

"The first time we met."

I saw more pictures that made me smile then I saw the movie tickets that we had gone to cause Liz and Patty ditched us.

"You slapped Liz and Patty for ditching us"

The next picture was me hitting Liz and Patty with pillows.

Then I saw the picture of me Kid and Penny.

"I thought you might want this picture."

I then saw the receipt of the last pack of cigarettes that Kid had bought.

"You made me quit smoking although it did nothing to me."

I smiled at that.

The next picture was Chibiasu, Kid and I the first day I stayed the night at their house.

"You insisted you wouldnt leave him."

I then saw the last picture one I didnt remember even being in, it was me and Kid asleep on the couch and then I remembered I had fallen asleep on him.

"Liz forced me to put this in and you don't remember but yeah you fell asleep on me of course I don't mind since we're best friends and I'd do anything for you."

Everything hit me at once and i started to cry I couldnt tell if they were happy or sad or what was going on but I woke Angela up and she ran to my side.

"Hey whats wrong?"

She asked as hugged me.

"I-I don't know, I've never had these feelings I can't tell anything anymore."

I said curling up into a ball as I did.

"What do you mean...Oh."

She asked then she saw the scrapbook.

"What are these feelings, Take them away."

I cried, I couldnt tell what was going on.

"These arent bad feelings Kami."

She said.

"What are they!?"

I cried, My heart beat faster and when i looked at the pictures I cried but I didnt feel sad.

"Theyre happy feelings."

She smiled.

"Then why am I crying?"

I asked.

"Because you're happy."

She said.

"I don't understand these feelings, I look at this book and these pictures and my heart beats faster."

I said.

"Tell me what you feel when you look at this one."

She said pointing at the picture of me and Kid asleep and my heart jumped.

"My stomach feels like there are bugs in it and my heart is racing and i'm confused!"

I said and she laughed.

"Those are butterflys and you're in love."

She said but I didnt understand.

"What do you mean like I like Kid?"

I asked.

"Yeah i guess, Look im just a kid so I don't know."

She said.

"I-I can't face him anymore, Oh god we I was shirtless in front of him!"

I panicked.

"I hugged him and omg he probably only likes me as a friend nothing more oh god, HOW DO I MAKE IT STOP!?"

I panicked.

"Do you really not see it?"

She asked but I didnt understand.

"I can't talk to him anymore, I'm gonna have to move away or kill myself yeah thats a good one i'll kill myself!"

I said in a ball.

"Kami calm down, I'm gonna go call Liz..."

She said but when she reached the phone i threw a pillow at her.

"You can't!"

I said.

"I need to take a walk."

I panicked and walked out.

I transformed and ran far far away and hid in the woods, I dug a hole and curled up into a ball and tried to forget everything.

"I like Kid omg I can't believe it, I can't even speak to him anymore."

I laughed to myself.


	27. 27

(Kid)

Angela called Liz and said Kami ran off and I dont know what happened but she was upset and so Liz said I should go and find her since i'd be the only one who could talk her out of anything so I took Beelzebub and looked for her.

I was close to her soul and I saw her from above she was in a hole curled up.

"Kami!"

I called and dropped down beside her, she had a pool of ink around her.

"Ha i'm going crazy now."

She mumbled.

"Whats wrong?"

I asked and tried to touch her but she backed away.

She didnt say anything she just put her face in her knees and mumbled something.

"Tell me whats wrong I swear if its the girls again I'll-"

I started but she cut me off.

"Its you Kid so please go away!"

She said and my heart skipped a beat.

"Kami what are you saying?"

I asked confused.

"Kid please go away."

She said again.

"Kami please, At least tell me what I did and if I can fix it!"

I said and she cried.

"You can't fix it, I can't even fix it."

She cried.

"What happened Kami please."

I said but she didnt answer.

"I can't forgive myself for hurting you so please tell me what happened."

I said but no response.

"I deserve to die."

I said, I couldnt understand what was wrong.

"Kami you mean the world to me please what did i do?"

I asked again.

"Thats the thing..."

She mumbled.

"I love you so much Kami you don't understand, I really just want to see you happy even if that means im upset but seeing you happy makes me happy and seeing you upset makes me upset and especially if its me who upset you."

I said and she cried even more.

"You don't understand..."

Kami said muffled.

"Then make me understand."

I said getting closer to her.

"I can't."

She cried.

"Why would you do this to yourself again."

I said grabbing her wrists.

"Why do you always stop me, Its not like I can die i'm cursed."

She cried.

"Because Kami I love you."

I said and she looked up then covered her face again.

"You don't love me you like me as a friend, Its one sided feelings anyways."

She mumbled but I didnt understand.

"Kami is this about yesterday?"

I asked.

"Its everything okay?"

She cried.

"Kami please tell me what did I do?"

I begged.

"You didnt do anything its me that I can't fix!"

She cried.

"Come here."

I said and she moved closer like she wanted to but she wouldnt.

"I-I can't..."

She cried but reluctantly moved closer then she jumped into my arms.

"Shh its okay."

I said rubbing her back as she cried.

"I-I."

She started but couldnt she just kept crying.

"You don't have to tell me now so just calm down."

I said gently as she cried.

"I'm sorry."

She cried and held on tighter.

"Its okay, you need to talk to me okay or else I can't help you."

I said.

"I-I know."

She cried.

"Shh its okay."

I ran my hand through her hair and pulled out a leaf in her hair.

"I don't deserve a friend like you."

She cried.

"Come on lets clean you up."

I smiled, she didnt catch my eyes she just looked down.

"Why would you do this again Kami?"

I frowned as I cleaned up her wrists with my hanckerchiefs that i had two of to make them symmetical, She had small cuts around her wrists.

"Come on, Chibiasu is worried about you."

I said and she nodded.

"I know you don't like it but I'm not walking with you since you've lost alot of blood."

I said, she didnt respond she just got on with me.

I took her back but she begged me to hide her until she cleaned up so I let her into my bathroom.

"Wheres Kami, is she okay?"

Liz asked.

"Yeah shes in the bathroom."

I said.

"Can I talk to her alone?"

Liz asked.

"I don't know Liz I think she wants to be alone."

I said.

"No girl wants to be alone, you're stupid."

Liz said and she went to the bathroom.

I then replayed the scenarios are I totally didnt realize I told her I loved her although she probably only saw it as a friend way but still...


	28. 28

(Kami)

I went into the bathroom and washed my face and bandaged my wrists with real bandages, I knew I shouldnt have tried to run away from the feelings but when I saw Kid I couldnt push him away so I ended up making things worse for myself.

"Hey can we talk?"

Liz knocked on the door.

"Liz I'm kinda busy."

I said turning the faucet on.

"You're not busy."

Liz said jiggling the nob and I reluctantly let her in and she locked the door behind her.

"Look you need to talk about this."

She said sitting down.

"About what?"

I played stupid.

"You know what, He can't hear you plus he isnt like that so he wouldnt listen anyways."

Liz said.

"You can tell me whats bothering you Kami."

She smiled.

"How did they find me?"

I asked.

"Angela called and said something about feelings?"

She smirked.

"What exactly did she say?"

I asked looking down.

"That you had feelings for a certain someone but you didnt know how to handle the feelings and ran off."

She said simply.

"D-does he know?"

I panicked.

"No don't worry."

She smiled.

"A-and you wont say anything?"

I asked.

"No but you will."

She said and i panicked.

"I can't!"

I flustered.

"You have to tell him, Trust me when I say this will turn out good."

She smiled.

"N-no what if he doesnt like me, What if I ruin everything...What if I lose the person that I love the most..."

I sighed.

"Can you just trust me on this?"

She laughed.

"I can't..."

I said, the pressure in my heart again.

"Okay then i'll give you a time limit either tell him on New Years or now."

She said simply and I panicked.

"Liz why!?"

I frowned.

"Because I know what i'm telling you and you'll thank us all later."

She said.

"Us?"

I asked.

"We've been planing since we met you Kami."

She laughed.

"You didnt notice how we all kinda teased Kid about it, we tried it on you but you never noticed."

She said.

"Ack-"

I panicked.

"Yeah and you are so blind to it too, You're blind to other things as well..."

She mumbled.

"I can't believe this, I might ruin everything..."

I panicked to myself.

"Oookay well you'll be fine and you'll thank me later."

She smiled and walked out.

I hugged him, I held his hand, I danced with him and worst of all I love him and I wouldnt know what to do if I ruined the friendship because of some stupid "Crush".

After some thought I walked out and was just left without telling anyone and I quickly went back to my dorm and shut myself in the closet and took the phone away from Angela.

I had my phone beside me upside down and I hugged my knees to my chest as I did when I was upset then my phone buzzed and I reluctantly turned it over.

Kid text and I debated on texting back.

'Did you make it back okay?'

'Yes i'm fine, I wet my shirt and had to change so I left.'

I text, that was clearly a lie since I wouldnt normally care I wouldve just stayed wet.

'You had clothes here but whatever, Can we meet tomorrow?'

He asked.

'Sorry I'm busy tomorrow.'

I sent back, I couldnt face him so I decided to wait and maybe by the time New Years came I wouldnt like him like that anymore and I wouldnt have to tell him.

'Okay then, If you need me i'm here.'

He sent back and that was that.

I felt terrible for avoiding him but I can't handle these feelings so I would rather just wait till they go away and we can go back to being best friends.


	29. 29

(Kid time skip to sunday New Years eve)

Kami was avoiding me, I text her and she would just say she was busy or she wouldnt answer at all, Maybe she picked up on me liking her and thats why shes avoiding me.

"Hey whats wrong?"

Liz asked, She caught me disstracted while I was cleaning.

"Nothing."

I said and she glared.

"You never get disstracted while cleaning whats up?"

Liz asked and I sighed.

"I think Kami is upset with me, Do you think she found out, Did you tell her!?"

I panicked and she laughed, she clearly knew something and she wasnt telling me.

"She isnt upset with you shes upset with herself."

Liz said simply.

"Shes avoiding me."

I said.

"Will you just trust me stupid, You have to pick her up today and take her to the park to see the fireworks, Don't worry we'll be there with our dates as well."

Liz said.

"Why?"

I asked.

"Look shes never been and going with you will cheer her up trust me."

Liz said.

"I'll text her but she won't answer."

I said.

"Don't, Just go pick her up."

Liz said.

"Wait but what if-"

I started but she cut me off.

"Get dressed and hurry its at 6:00 and its 4:45 now."

Liz said.

"I hope you're right, I just want my best friend back."

I sighed as I walked off.

"Wait let me dress you!"

She begged.

"No way!"

I said closing the door to my room.

I put on jeans and a black t-shirt with my black DC jacket over it then I walked out and went to go get her.

"Meet us there."

Liz said as I walked out.

"If she even says yes."

I laughed.

"Oh she will and if she doesnt give a little force."

Liz smirked with a wink.

I walked to the girls dorm and I knew I actually had to break the rules and go inside to get her but screw it I'm Lord Deaths son, I should use the privilege once and a while dispite me not wanting to be different but still.

"You said boys werent allowed in here."

Eternal Feather said instead of a greeting.

"I'm just here for Kami so if you could direct me to her room please?"

I asked.

"I don't know...She said not to let anyone in and that she wasnt going out."

Eternal Feather said.

"Just let me in."

I said and she flinched.

"Y-yes Death The Kid-Sama."

She said and lead me, She refered to the japanese way.

She lead me to Kami's room and knocked on the door.

"H-hey I know you said not to let anyone in but..."

Eternal Feather started but Kami cut her off.

"I don't wanna talk about it Liz so go away please!"

She said yelled, Liz got to see her!?

"Its not Liz."

I said and heard a tiny gasp from inside.

"I'm coming in."

I said simply and opened the door.

"B-but."

Eternal started but I closed the door on her.

I looked around and I didnt see Kami then I remembered she liked hiding in the closet because it was quiet.

"Hey."

I said opening the closet door revealing Kami curled up on the floor.

"What are you doing in the closet silly?"

I smiled and kneeled down.

"Nothing."

She said, she kept her face in her knees.

"Wanna come to the park with me?"

I asked and she looked up, I missed seeing those grey eyes, it was only four days but it felt like forever.

"I-I don't know, You know I feel kinda sick so..."

She said clearly lying.

"Please, I don't wanna go with anyone else."

I said and she looked down.

"I don't feel good."

She said.

"Please, Don't make me beg."

I frowned and she looked up.

"Would you accept if I said I had cramps?"

She laughed.

"Liar."

I said and she laughed, I missed seeing her smile.

"Can't you just accept I don't want to."

She whinned.

"Come on, You've never seen fireworks so this will be fun I promise."

I begged.

"Fine..."

She sighed, She put her hands out and I helped her up.

"Go on and change quickly, It starts at 6:00."

I said closing the closet door.

I sat on her bed and eight minutes later I didnt hear anything at all.

"Kami did you change?"

I called.

"Bleh."

She whinned.

"Did you, Come on we have to go!"

I knocked on the door.

"I don't wanna."

She said.

"Screw it I'm coming in there and changing you myself if I have to."

I said opening the door.

"Get out you pervert!"

She yelled but I covered her mouth then I realized I had pinned her against the wall.

"Shut up, Do you know how much trouble i'd be in if my Father knew I was here."

I said holding her mouth and she looked anywhere but my eyes then I realized this was probably uncomfortable for her.

"Um sorry..."

I flushed and let go and quickly looked down.

"If you want me to change get out."

She said.

"I don't believe you will change if I get out."

I laughed.

"Whatever."

She shrugged and took her shirt off and I looked down quickly.

I heard a clip and I ran out, even though she faced the back she was still changing her bra and before I saw anything I ran out.

"What the hell!"

I panicked and slammed the closet door with me on the other side of it.

"I told you I was changing stupid."

She laughed, The mirror beside me showed my face was red.

She opened the door, She wore a white crop top and jeans and her hair was down with the cap I gave her and I didnt even notice until now that she had it on before.

"I'm gonna regret this I just know it."

She sighed.

"We're already late and Liz said to be there at 6:00."

I said.

"Sorry, I told you I didnt want to go."

She shrugged.

"Come on It will be fun, Trust me."

I smiled.

I was just glad to be around her, thats all I wanted, I don't care what she sees me as just so long as she and I are together and I can see her smile thats all I want.


	30. 29 (09-04 23:16:12)

(Kid time skip to sunday New Years eve)

Kami was avoiding me, I text her and she would just say she was busy or she wouldnt answer at all, Maybe she picked up on me liking her and thats why shes avoiding me.

"Hey whats wrong?"

Liz asked, She caught me disstracted while I was cleaning.

"Nothing."

I said and she glared.

"You never get disstracted while cleaning whats up?"

Liz asked and I sighed.

"I think Kami is upset with me, Do you think she found out, Did you tell her!?"

I panicked and she laughed, she clearly knew something and she wasnt telling me.

"She isnt upset with you shes upset with herself."

Liz said simply.

"Shes avoiding me."

I said.

"Will you just trust me stupid, You have to pick her up today and take her to the park to see the fireworks, Don't worry we'll be there with our dates as well."

Liz said.

"Why?"

I asked.

"Look shes never been and going with you will cheer her up trust me."

Liz said.

"I'll text her but she won't answer."

I said.

"Don't, Just go pick her up."

Liz said.

"Wait but what if-"

I started but she cut me off.

"Get dressed and hurry its at 6:00 and its 4:45 now."

Liz said.

"I hope you're right, I just want my best friend back."

I sighed as I walked off.

"Wait let me dress you!"

She begged.

"No way!"

I said closing the door to my room.

I put on jeans and a black t-shirt with my black DC jacket over it then I walked out and went to go get her.

"Meet us there."

Liz said as I walked out.

"If she even says yes."

I laughed.

"Oh she will and if she doesnt give a little force."

Liz smirked with a wink.

I walked to the girls dorm and I knew I actually had to break the rules and go inside to get her but screw it I'm Lord Deaths son, I should use the privilege once and a while dispite me not wanting to be different but still.

"You said boys werent allowed in here."

Eternal Feather said instead of a greeting.

"I'm just here for Kami so if you could direct me to her room please?"

I asked.

"I don't know...She said not to let anyone in and that she wasnt going out."

Eternal Feather said.

"Just let me in."

I said and she flinched.

"Y-yes Death The Kid-Sama."

She said and lead me, She refered to the japanese way.

She lead me to Kami's room and knocked on the door.

"H-hey I know you said not to let anyone in but..."

Eternal Feather started but Kami cut her off.

"I don't wanna talk about it Liz so go away please!"

She said yelled, Liz got to see her!?

"Its not Liz."

I said and heard a tiny gasp from inside.

"I'm coming in."

I said simply and opened the door.

"B-but."

Eternal started but I closed the door on her.

I looked around and I didnt see Kami then I remembered she liked hiding in the closet because it was quiet.

"Hey."

I said opening the closet door revealing Kami curled up on the floor.

"What are you doing in the closet silly?"

I smiled and kneeled down.

"Nothing."

She said, she kept her face in her knees.

"Wanna come to the park with me?"

I asked and she looked up, I missed seeing those grey eyes, it was only four days but it felt like forever.

"I-I don't know, You know I feel kinda sick so..."

She said clearly lying.

"Please, I don't wanna go with anyone else."

I said and she looked down.

"I don't feel good."

She said.

"Please, Don't make me beg."

I frowned and she looked up.

"Would you accept if I said I had cramps?"

She laughed.

"Liar."

I said and she laughed, I missed seeing her smile.

"Can't you just accept I don't want to."

She whinned.

"Come on, You've never seen fireworks so this will be fun I promise."

I begged.

"Fine..."

She sighed, She put her hands out and I helped her up.

"Go on and change quickly, It starts at 6:00."

I said closing the closet door.

I sat on her bed and eight minutes later I didnt hear anything at all.

"Kami did you change?"

I called.

"Bleh."

She whinned.

"Did you, Come on we have to go!"

I knocked on the door.

"I don't wanna."

She said.

"Screw it I'm coming in there and changing you myself if I have to."

I said opening the door.

"Get out you pervert!"

She yelled but I covered her mouth then I realized I had pinned her against the wall.

"Shut up, Do you know how much trouble i'd be in if my Father knew I was here."

I said holding her mouth and she looked anywhere but my eyes then I realized this was probably uncomfortable for her.

"Um sorry..."

I flushed and let go and quickly looked down.

"If you want me to change get out."

She said.

"I don't believe you will change if I get out."

I laughed.

"Whatever."

She shrugged and took her shirt off and I looked down quickly.

I heard a clip and I ran out, even though she faced the back she was still changing her bra and before I saw anything I ran out.

"What the hell!"

I panicked and slammed the closet door with me on the other side of it.

"I told you I was changing stupid."

She laughed, The mirror beside me showed my face was red.

She opened the door, She wore a white crop top and jeans and her hair was down with the cap I gave her and I didnt even notice until now that she had it on before.

"I'm gonna regret this I just know it."

She sighed.

"We're already late and Liz said to be there at 6:00."

I said.

"Sorry, I told you I didnt want to go."

She shrugged.

"Come on It will be fun, Trust me."

I smiled.

I was just glad to be around her, thats all I wanted, I don't care what she sees me as just so long as she and I are together and I can see her smile thats all I want.


	31. 30

(Kami)

I went with Kid to the park and I seriously didnt want to because Liz was there and that meant if I didnt tell him at midnight she would and I couldnt even handle the feelings much less exspress them, I found out Chibiasu was with Angela and at the bookstore and I was glad at least they were becoming friends.

"Hey you got her to come!"

Liz cheered when we walked over to her.

"Yeah."

Kid nodded.

"Was it hard, Did you fight?"

Liz laughed.

"No she just didnt feel good but I made her come anyways."

He laughed, He didnt tell her how much of a pain I was being.

"Yeah, Why am I here anyways?"

I asked and Liz glared at me.

"To have fun."

She said with a purr.

"The fireworks start when the sun sets I just wanted to make sure you'd be here."

Liz shrugged.

"What the hell Liz, I couldve stayed at home!"

I frowned.

"Come on don't you wanna spend time with Kid you're best friend?"

She said with a smirk.

"Yeah I guess..."

I sighed and looked at Kid who was looking at something not paying attention.

"Have you tried the fries here?"

Liz asked with smirk.

"No..."

I said simply.

"Kid why don't you go take Kami to some food."

Liz smiled.

"Oh okay."

He shrugged.

"What do you want?"

He asked as we walked.

"I don't care, I'm not really hungry."

I said.

"Well I mean the food kinda sucks anyways since its one of those food trucks that will probably kill you but don't worry you'll be fine."

He said.

"How does that make me want to eat it?"

I laughed.

"It doesnt but if you don't like it we can always leave when Liz and Patty are busy with their dates."

He shrugged.

"Really!?"

I asked excited.

"Yeah if you want but I have a feeling you'll wanna stay when you see the fireworks, So just wait until then."

He said.

"Liz said she'd save us a spot so lets get something then sit down."

He said and I nodded.

We got food and sat down, Liz put us in the center with Soul and Maka on one side and Liz and Kilik on the other.

"Kami's never seen fireworks."

Liz said randomly.

"Really, Well at least you get to see them today."

Maka smiled.

"Y-yeah."

I nodded, I was only slightly uncomfortable that I was so close to Kid.

"You'll like them."

Kid smiled and I looked down quickly, I couldnt hide it anymore.

"Oh i forgot something!"

Liz said.

"Oh well we should go get it."

Kilik said and they left.

"Oh I need my Soul hitting book."

Maka said standing up.

"Yeah and I need to piss."

Soul said and they left, Leaving us by ourselves.

"That was weird."

I laughed.

"Yeah..."

Kid said.

"So um-"

Kid started then huge flaming light flew up into the sky and I panicked.

"Oh god whats that!?"

I panicked and grabbed his arm.

"Those are the fireworks."

He laughed.

"Will they hurt if they fall down?"

I asked and he laughed.

"I'm sorry I just can't..."

He laughed.

"Hey!"

I frowned.

"Sorry its just you're so cute."

He laughed and I blushed at the comment and he noticed.

"I um mean um."

He started but I looked up and saw how pretty the fireworks were.

"Wow."

I said in awe looking up.

"Do you like it?"

He asked.

"Its beautiful."

I said in awe.

"I'm glad."

He said.

Looking up at the sky made me realize that maybe the feelings werent bad?


	32. 31

(Kid)

We sat there watching the fireworks and then the countdown started and it was eight minutes till midnight, as I watched Kami I remembered how much I really loved her but then thinking that while she was next to me made me feel guilty since she only thought of me as a friend.

"Its almost midnight."

She mumbled looking at the time.

"What happens at midnight?"

I asked.

"Something I really don't want to do..."

She mumbled but I didnt understand.

"Hey Kid do you like um..."

She started but stopped.

"What is it?"

I asked, Her actions lately have been strange I wondered why.

"Nevermind."

She smiled and looked up again, I didnt want to ask her what was wrong but maybe I should since i could tell something was wrong.

"Kami are you okay?"

I asked, I placed my hand on her shoulder and she flinched.

"Y-yes?"

She said like a question.

"I'm here if you need me."

I smiled and she relaxed.

"K-kid can we talk in a better area?"

She asked, she looked really nervous.

"Sure."

I nodded and she walked and I followed.

She walked to the Water tower the once place she really hated.

"You've been acting really strange lately-"

I started but she cut me off.

"Kid I don't know how to put this..."

She looked down.

"What happened?"

I asked as she walked up to me and my heart sped up.

"I'm supposed to tell you but I can't and here I am standing right in front of you and I can't even tell you..."

She looked down and I saw a tear roll down her cheek.

"Its okay you can tell me anything, we're friends right?"

I smiled and picked her chin up with my hand and wipped her tears away, I wondered what she was afraid to tell me...Oh god I bet she got a boyfriend and she wants to spare my feelings.

"B-but you don't understand...I could ruin our friendship."

She cried, Was she that scared of telling me she got a boyfriend?

"Kami its okay if you have a boyfriend, I'm happy for you."

I said but she shook her head.

"Thats not it..."

She cried.

"Sh its okay just tell me."

I hugged her and she cried.

"I-I Kid I..."

She cried, Really what was it?

"Shh its okay."

I pet her head.

"You don't understand..."

She cried muffled from my chest.

"Kami I can't understand if you don't help me."

I said kissing her head.

"If I tell you do you promise you won't be upset with me?"

She asked looking up.

"How could I ever be upset with you Kami."

I said, she backed away slightly.

"Everything started when we became friends, I didn't notice these feelings but I don't know how to make them go away and..."

She started, was she?...No way.

"I never thanked you for the scrapbook..."

She said looking down.

"I looked at all the amazing times we had together and they made me realize that I really love you Kid."

She said looking down.

"Yeah I love you too, Now whats wrong?"

I asked.

"N-no I mean I-"

She looked down and tears filled her eyes.

"Kami..."

I hated seeing her cry.

"I have these feelings and they wont go away and i've tried but I can't ingore them, When I'm around you my heart races."

She said.

"Do you mean-"

Theres no way she could mean she actually liked me for more than a friend.

"I actually really like you Kid and I have no clue what these feelings are or how to handle them and I'm scared to tell you because...What if you don't like me back..."

She said and I felt like I was dreaming.

"Okay who set her up to this seriously!?"

I shouted.

"S-see you don't like me back and I ruined everything, I told Liz I shouldnt tell you a-and that I should keep it to myself but she insisted and now-"

She started but I cut her off by kissing her, she tensed then relaxed and wrapped her arms around me.

"3!"

"2!"

"1!"

Everyone counted and the screen flashed and there were cheers so loud you'd think there was some boy band here, I pulled back and Kami stood frozen.

"I-I..."

Kami stood dumbfounded.

"Shhh."

I smiled and she blushed.

"I couldnt tell you but since you said it for me I guess its out there now..."

I said looking down.

"I-I um..."

She stepped foward.

"I love you Kid."

She whispered in my ear.

"I love you too Kami."

I smiled and she kissed me, It wasnt anything huge but it was enough for me to love her even more.

"YEAH THEY FINALLY DID IT!"

A croud yelled and when we pulled away we saw Liz and the group.

"U-um..."

Kami looked down and her face was bright red.

"Plan 28 worked perfectly, I told you!"

Liz cheered.

"I owe you money..."

Soul frowned.

"Aw and theyre so cute!!!"

Maka squealed.

"Wait did you seriously set this up?"

I asked.

"Yes we forced her to tell you."

Liz smirked.

"B-but this isnt a joke right?"

I asked.

"No its real."

Liz smirked.

"And we got it on video!!!!"

Liz cheered.

"What!?"

Kami and I flustered.

"It was on the big screen the whole time, Patty set it up."

Liz giggled.

"Yeah!"

Patty giggled.

"I didnt know you could do that."

I said.

"Yeah I punched the guy controlling it and then Liz put the camera there and told Kami to tell you here...Or else."

Patty giggled.

"You threatened her!?"

I asked.

"No I just said if she didnt tell you I would and she believed me."

Liz laughed.

"W-wait I didnt have to tell him, What if he didnt like me back!?"

Kami panicked.

"Oh he's liked you since the day he first met you."

Liz laughed and I flustered.

"But everything worked out!"

Patty giggled.

"Yeah."

Kami smiled.

"Awwwwww."

Everyone said.

"Kiss!"

Black*Star yelled and we did but I flipped him off as I did it.

"Well then eat this!"

Black*Star said grabbing Tsubaki and kissing her.

"WOAH!"

Everyone said.

"Suck on that!"

Black*Star yelled.


	33. bonus

**Hey its Espi thanks for reading I hope you enjoyed that small part two of the first one, I'm sorry i didnt add any battles in there but i wanted this to be more romance then battling like before and I shouldve revealed more about Thalia but I decided not to since we should all leave room for mystery right?**

 **Thanks for reading everyone!**


End file.
